Everything's Changing
by theaterjunkie
Summary: It is Draco and Hermione's 7th year. Hogwarts has a new Headmaster, who is kinda...weird. Sorry the summary's crappy, the story's better. Brief RHr, but then DHr. OC. T for now, M later.
1. And So it Begins

A/N: So here's the scoop. I love to write. I haven't written fanfic in ages. Right now, I am going through a difficult time in my life. My first love broke up with me, and I thought we were going to be together forever. It wasn't some high school relationship, but we promised our lives to each other, and loved each other a lot. But we were long distance. It started to take its toll on him, and he broke up with me. About 4 days later, he's with someone else. So right now, I'm very hurt, and confused because I still love him. Writing helps me calm down. Okay, I'll stop with this soap opera, and begin writing. XD

This fic is going to start out with Ron/Hermione, but as it progresses, Draco/Hermione will become more dominant.

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYBODY! Why, who's askin?**

Chapter 1: And so it Begins… 

"Watch it, Mudblood," Draco Malfoy spat at one Hermione Granger. The corridor on the Hogwarts Express was packed with ickle firsties trying to catch a glimpse of THE Harry Potter. Hermione was annoyed. All she wanted to do was get to the Head Boy and Head Girl compartment so that she could read in peace.

"Watch it yourself, Malfoy," Hermione retorted. Malfoy smirked at her, his usual menacing glint in his eye.

"You better watch with whom you are speaking with," Malfoy said. Hermione crossed her arms underneath her breasts and glared coldly at him.

"Oh, really?" She asked. "And to whom am I speaking with, besides a rude and arrogant prick?" Malfoy's smirk widened. Oh, how Hermione wanted to slap that look off his face.

"You are speaking to the Head Boy of Hogwarts," Draco said. He opened up his robes and showed her the Head Boy badge on his right lapel. Hermione's eyes widened, and her arms uncrossed, hanging loosely at her sides.

"What's your deal?" Malfoy asked while buffing his nails.

"I'm Head Girl," Hermione replied dumbly.

"You're kidding,"

"Why would I lie?" She asked. "Why do you even have your badge on your lapel anyway?" She continued with mild amusement.

"Because," Draco said with a hint of a grin, "I don't' want people knowing that I'm Head Boy. If people found out that I am Head Boy, my job wouldn't be as fun. Everyone would be behaving." Hermione did have to admit that it was good logic.

The hallway started clearing up. Hermione noticed her famous friend duck into the nearest empty compartment, shutting and locking it. Malfoy smirked.

"Aww, poor Potter," He said in a baby voice. Hermione glared at him. "Poor Hawwy will have to sit all by his wonesome. Weasel is the prefect, and the Mudblood is the Head Girl," Hermione's eyes narrowed. She reached for her wand.

"This is not a way a Head Boy should act," She said coldly. Malfoy just smirked and took her by the arm. She tried to shake it off, but his grip was too strong.

"Come on, Hermy," He said with fake sweetness. Hermione glared at him. "We have to get to our compartment now,"

"_We,"_ Hermione said yanking her arm away from him, "Don't have to do _anything._" She hated being bossed around, especially by this close-minded idiot. But just then, the train jerked to life and started moving. Hermione stumbled forward into Draco. Draco's reflexes were very strong. As Hermione tumbled forward, his hands clamped on to her waist to keep her from falling. However, the power of the train was too much, and Hermione toppled on Draco. Draco cursed as he felt his trousers tighten. Why? It must have been hormones. He hoped the Mudblood didn't feel it. He did have to admit that she looked beautiful. Her hair used to be bushy and brown. It was still brown, but not as bushy. Wavy, he guessed. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, her full lips parted in surprise, and he could feel undeniably the curves of her waist as his hands held them.

_God, she's beautiful_, Draco thought. Wait. Why was he thinking this?

"Get off of me," He mumbled.

"You're holding me," She said. He instantly let go of her. They got up, brushing themselves off. Hermione wasn't able to look him in the eye. They walked to the compartment, Hermione ahead.

Hermione stared out the window. Draco stared at her. She could feel his eyes on her. She wondered why. He was probably thinking of more insults he could give her. She looked down at the promise ring Ron gave her and smiled. It was almost 2 years for them now. They kept their relationship discreet, especially from Harry. She never felt as happy as she was than when she was with him. She loved him so much.

But what was that with Draco? He was almost in a trance when she fell on him. And it wasn't like she did it on purpose. Her body was tingling after she got up. It must have been the impact of how hard they fell together.

She heard a knock that jerked her out of her thoughts. She smiled though, when she saw Ron. He grinned at her.

"Can I come in?" He asked when she opened the door.

"I don't think you can," She said biting her lip. As much as she loved Ron, she had to follow the rules. Ron pouted, and looked to the side, where he saw Draco. Draco watched them with a smirk.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at Draco, her eyebrow poised.

"Head Boy, Weasel," Draco grunted. Ron's eyes bulged. His mouth dropped open. Draco just laughed at him.

"I'm getting something to eat. You want anything?" He asked Hermione.

"No," She said coldly.

"Fair enough," Draco said, and left. Once he was gone, Ron stepped in and closed the door, taking Hermione in his arms.

"I thought he would never leave," He murmured against her neck. Hermione giggled, and pushed him away.

"Ronald, I don't think you're allowed in here," Hermione said.

"Baby, no one will notice," Ron began kissing her neck. Oh, how Hermione loved that spot. She cursed herself for weakening.

"Okay, but not for very long," Hermione said. But that was all the support Ron needed. His lips traveled up to hers, and covered her lips with his. Hermione moaned against his mouth, her hands on his chest. God, he was so muscular. His tongue parted her mouth open, teasing his tongue against hers. He held her closely to him, as they continued kissing passionately. Hermione loved this man. As they continued kissing, he laid her down, and got on top of her. Warning bells sounded in Hermione's head, but she paid no notice to them. They kissed like this all the time at his house. But then, she felt cool air hit her chest. Ron had unbuttoned her blouse. She pushed him off.

"Ron! We can't!" She exclaimed. Her face was hot, and her breathing was heavy.

"Baby, why?" Ron asked, his own breathing irregular.

"Not here…we could get caught…and…I'm just…I don't think I'm ready yet," Hermione said.

"But it's been almost 2 years!" Ron whined.

"I know Ron, and I'm sorry. I'm ready soon, but not now, and especially not here." Hermione buttoned her shirt up. Ron sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you mad at me?" Hermione asked quietly.

"No, of course not. I'm sorry," Ron said. He kissed her forehead, adjusted himself, and left.

Hermione sighed and sat back down on the cushioned seat and went back to looking out the window. Draco reappeared with tons of food.

"I got extra stuff just in case you get hungry," Draco said. Was there a…sympathetic tinge to his voice? Could he have seen anything? She panicked inwardly.

"Thanks," She muttered. She looked out the window once more, feeling Draco's glare. It was going to be a long trip.

**So what do you guys think? I'm sorry, but Ron's going to be kind of a hormone-crazy kid, but which boys aren't? lol. I haven't written these in a long time, so be nice!**


	2. A New Headmaster

**A/N: Come on guys. Just 1 review? I know you guys can do better! I haven't written in ages, and I NEED feedback! Whatever. :P**

Summary: In this chapter, we meet a new character. Hermione says something that she regrets instantaneously, and perhaps we see…a new side of Draco? Sorry about Ron the Horn dog, like I said, it's my first time writing in a LONG time, so I'm kinda rusty. I think he'll be better.

**Disclaimer:** Marco! …Polo! Marco! …Polo! What are we looking for? Oh, yeah, the copyright! Well you see, this is MINE, I am not JK Rowling, I am not Daniel Radcliffe, and I don't own anything. Except myself. And…the stuff I own.

Chapter 2: A New Headmaster

The ride to Hogwarts never seemed to end. Hermione was starting to get anxious. The only times she ever felt at peace were times when Draco slipped out of the compartment.

Finally, after an eternity, the silhouette of the Hogwarts castle appeared. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. But she realized it would take FOREVER to get off the train, especially if the first-years lagged behind to chase after Harry. Hermione looked out the compartment window. Sure enough, Harry was elbowing his way through a bunch of fans.

"Looks like we're going to be here for a while," Malfoy drawled. Hermione ignored him. It was the only thing she could do. Although her back was to him, she could feel that stupid smirk.

"So, what happened with the Weasel?" Draco asked.

"What do you care?" Hermione snapped. Draco's smile was devilish.

"I care, _Hermy,_ because I could report the both of you. Weasel for sneaking in here, and you for letting him. Tut, tut. I wonder what Professor McGonagall would have to say about her two most trusted students getting it on?"

Hermione was horrified.

"We did _not_, as you just so crudely put it, 'got it on'," She glared at him. Malfoy just smirked.

"And furthermore," Hermione continued. "She…she wouldn't believe you even if we did."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah!"

"Why's that."

"Because…because…you helped kill Dumbledore!" She blurted. Silence. If there was ever a time where she wanted to take back what she said, it was now. Draco's eyes flashed with anger, and his wand was in his hand.

"Wh-_What did you say to me, Granger?_" Hermione never saw him so angry in her entire life at Hogwarts. She pulled out her wand too, just in case.

"You heard what I said," Hermione said. Draco took a step toward her.

"Is there a problem?" Asked a different voice. Hermione turned around. The owner of the voice was a fairly young-looking man. He had chestnut colored hair and a chiseled face. He looked between the two of them.

"No," Draco replied his chest heaving. "There's no problem," It was the first time Hermione ever heard him not show disrespect to a new face. She reckoned it was because she had made Draco so angry…and…what was that in his eyes? He actually looked hurt.

"Okay, then!" The man exclaimed cheerfully. "Let's get a move on,"

The three stepped into the abandoned corridor. Hermione could not look at Draco. She figured if she did, her heart would be shattered at the look of pain on his face.

ooooooooooooo

"Wha' took you s'long?" Ron asked, his face stuffed with mashed potatoes as Hermione sat down.

"I was held back," Hermione said quietly.

"Oh. Well…eat!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione watched as Ron continued to stuff his face. She thought she was going to be sick.

"I'm not hungry," Was her reply.

"Oh! Hermione," Ron finally said, "You missed the GREATEST thing. Draco came in looking really irked about something. He went to sit at the Slytherin table, and Pansy started putting the moves on him. Well, he got MORE annoyed, and stormed out of the room. I never saw him so upset since the day Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup!" He told this story with glee. Hermione just forced a polite smile.

"'Mione, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I…I'm fine," Hermione said. "I'm just not hungry,"

"Bu' it's th'feast!" Ron exclaimed his cheeks full of stew. Hermione said nothing.

Just then, Malfoy walked into the Great Hall. He still looked a little tense, but he walked to his seat. Just as he sat down, Professor McGonagall began talking.

"Good evening. Welcome back those who are returning, and welcome new students," Hermione watched Harry. His jaw was tensed, and he looked stiff. Hermione knew he was trying to keep his composure. Dumbledore should have been making the Start of Year speech. She noticed some other students had the same expression as Harry did. She reached over and squeezed his hand. Harry gave her a small smile, which Hermione returned.

"As you all know," McGonagall went on. "This year is going to be…different," She hesitated, trying to pick her words carefully. "We lost someone very important to us. Someone irreplaceable,"

Harry made a choking sound with his throat as he took off his glasses. Hermione gripped his hand, and stroked the back of it with his thumb. McGonagall looked at Harry with sympathy, and continued,

"We have a temporary Headmaster. We are unsure of how long he will be staying. He may stay for the year; he may not. But we will treat him with respect. It is something Alb—Professor Dumbledore would want," There were sounds of students and teachers blowing their noses. Hermione noticed Hagrid dab his eyes with the tablecloth. Professor McGonagall was getting teary-eyed herself. "Everyone," She announced. "This is Professor Blackburn."

The man that ushered Draco and Hermione off the train station stood up. Hermione's mouth turned into an "O." She looked over at Draco. Draco was glaring at her.

_I'm sorry_. She pleaded with her eyes. Draco looked at her for a couple more minutes. His facial expression softened slightly, and he barely inclined his head to let her know that it was okay.

_He's acting so weird_, Hermione thought.

When the welcoming applause for the new Headmaster died down, McGonagall continued.

"I have a few more things to announce. First of all, congratulations to our new Head Boy and Head Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger," Applause. Hermione smiled brightly at Professor McGonagall.

"Secondly, this announcement is in regards for third years and up. On a normal school year, thirteen year olds and up would go to Hogsmeade. This year, to avoid any concern of a student's safety, there will only be two Hogsmeade visits this year." McGonagall expected the students to moan and complain, but they did not. Everybody just nodded their heads.

"Very well then. Welcome back, and have a good year."

oooooooooooooo

It was late. Hermione was in front of the fireplace inside the Common Room. Her fingertips brushed against her forehead as she thought about the words she said to Malfoy on the train. She really didn't mean them. She had to find some way to apologize.

"Hey," Came Ron's voice. Hermione stirred and saw Ron coming into the Common Room. She smiled gently.

"Hey yourself," Hermione murmured. "Where have you been?"

"Prefects meeting," Ron replied. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione said. "Just a bit shook up."

Ron came behind her, and massaged her shoulders. Hermione let out a sigh of content and let her head droop backwards. His index fingers caressed her neck as he continued to relax her.

"I love you," Hermione said quietly.

"I love you too," Ron responded. She stood up.

"I wasn't done," Ron said with mild humor.

"I don't care,"

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled his head down gently. Her lips caught against his in a gentle kiss. Ron's hands came around her waist and pulled her closer against him. The kiss deepened a little bit, but was still a passionate, gentle kiss. At the moment, Hermione Granger couldn't think of anywhere else she'd rather be than in her love's arms.


	3. Deception

A/N: Seriously guys! I see the hits I get for my story, but no reviews? How am I supposed to know if I'm doing a good or bad job? Silly readers! Help me out here!

Summary: In this chapter, we are going to find out a secret.

Disclaimer: 2, 4, 6, 8, copyrights are what I hate! That's all right, that's okay, I don't own them anyway!

Chapter 3: Deception

'_Sex!'_ Hermione exclaimed to herself. '_That is all Ron thinks about, is sex!'_ She stalked out of the dungeons, her Potions class over. Parvati and Lavender were behind her, but she didn't feel like talking to them.

"Isn't that new Headmaster _dreamy_?" Lavender gushed. Parvati giggled.

"I wouldn't mind getting sent to HIS office," Parvati added. Hermione shook her head in disgust. Didn't the two have ANY respect? They were 17 years old and STILL acting like bumbling idiots!

As Hermione rounded the corner, she bumped directly into Malfoy.

"Draco!" She exclaimed with a gasp.

"What do you want, mudblood?" Draco asked coldly.

"I-I just wanted to--"

"Apologize?" Draco sneered. Hermione looked uncomfortable.

"Um. Yeah," She said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Typical mudblood. Always trying to make peace," Draco said with sarcasm. Hermione threw her hands in the air.

"Ugh! Just forget it!" Hermione exclaimed. She stomped off. Draco followed after her.

"Hey, Granger--"

"Just leave me ALONE!" She shrieked.

'_Whoa,_' Draco thought. _There is obviously something up with her.'_ He followed her anyway, to see what her deal was. He figured he'd have to play nice. Ugh. Great.

"Er. Hermione?" He murmured. He could hear muffled sobs. Once she heard his voice she stopped.

"Don't men listen to anything?" Hermione asked.

"Not really," Draco said, not trying to be funny. All he received from that comment was a glare.

"Granger, what's going on?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Oh, like you care all of a sudden?" Hermione spat.

"Granger, we are Head Boy and Head Girl. We're going to have to spend a lot of time together this year," Draco pointed out. He had a point, but Hermione didn't want to talk to Draco about her sex-wanting boyfriend. He'd probably say something, or make fun of her like he always found a way to do.

"It's nothing," Hermione whispered. She looked away.

"Is it something with the Weasel?" Draco asked. Hermione didn't respond. Draco's voice softened slightly.

"It is, isn't it?" Draco murmured.

"If you really must know," Hermione said quietly, "He's got a bit of a problem…"

oooo_Flashback_oooo

_As the two continued kissing, Ron pulled her hips against his. Hermione felt his…problem against her._

"'_Mione," Ron gasped. Hermione took a step back._

"_Is that all you care about?" Hermione asked._

"_Come on, don't be like this," Ron pleaded._

"_Be like what?" Hermione was near tears. "The fact that I'm upset, I need comfort, and all you can think of right now is a roll in the hay!" She looked at him, obviously upset, and ran upstairs into her dorm room._

End Flashback 

"So that's it. That's all that happened," Hermione looked away. She couldn't look at Draco in the face. She feared if she did, he'd have some smug look on his face, or taunt her.

"Has he always been like that?" Draco asked.

"Since we passed our 18 month," Hermione replied. Why was Draco so interested in this anyway? Since when did _he_ hold any amount of care for her?

"You think he might be…using you?" Draco asked.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"And why not?"

"Because…why would he use me for sex when we've been dating for almost 2 years? Why wouldn't he have just done so at our three-month or something? Why would he not try before we were dating?" Draco mentally shook his head. Granger was definitely in denial.

"When did he give you the ring?" Draco asked.

"Don't you dare make a jab at the ring. It may not be a sparkling diamond, but it's pretty," Hermione said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't my question, Granger," Draco said impatiently. He did silently admit that Weasel could have gotten a better ring. However, he didn't say anything.

"He got it for me just this past summer…a couple hours before I went to France," Hermione remembered the event with a smile.

'_Oh barf,'_ Malfoy thought.

"And when did he start acting the way he's been?" Malfoy asked.

"Since I got…back…" Hermione sank against the wall. It couldn't be. Did Ron just give her the ring so he could have sex with her? That didn't make any sense. It was a promise ring, not a sex ring! Draco almost felt sorry for her.

"He came back to the common room late," Hermione murmured in a daze. "You don't think he was…" Now Draco _really_ felt sorry for her. Hermione had no self-confidence whatsoever. Draco had to admit that she was beautiful. If he had someone like Hermione…

'_She's a mudblood, you dolt,'_ Malfoy argued with himself.

"I…I…I have to go," Hermione whispered.

"Are you going to be okay?" Draco asked. Hermione looked at him.

"I don't know," She said. "Probably. I'm just being paranoid," She tried to laugh. It came out forceful. Malfoy looked at her and nodded. Hermione gave him a tiny smile and went off.

ooooooo

She didn't know where to go. So she went wandering through the halls. She went wherever the moving stairs took her, until she ended up in front of the Room of Requirement. Maybe she should go in there…she could think, and it was quiet…the door faded into view, and Hermione went inside. And saw something that she knew would never leave her head.

"Ronald!" She gasped. Yes, Ron. With Pansy Parkinson. On a bed. (**A/N: With a wrench! Bwahaha. Get it?)** They froze together. Pansy's lips were swollen, and her hand was in his pants. Ron's red hair was tousled and his hand was up her shirt.

"'Mione!" Ron exclaimed. "Don't go!" But Hermione had already torn out of the room.

ooooooo

She couldn't believe what she saw. Hot tears streamed down her face as she took out everything that ever reminded her of Ron. Pictures, belongings, presents…and began tossing them down the stairs. When she was done, she took a box and stomped down the stairs, picking everything up and throwing—no—chucking them into the box. When she walked into the Common Room, Ron was standing there.

"Hermione," He began.

"I don't want to hear it, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed shrilly.

"But I can--"

"Don't tell me you can explain! There is NOTHING you can explain! What could have happened? Did you lose some money and you thought it was hidden up her shirt? Did she think it was down your pants? Did you have to use your tongue to see if it was in her mouth? No!" Hermione yelled.

"But--"

"No buts, Ron! I don't care if you're a boy that needs sex all the time! You made me believe that you LOVED me! Then you go and have at it with Hogwarts's…reigning…SLUT!" She screamed. Ron opened his mouth.

"No. I have no words for you," Hermione shook. "Malfoy was right, and he didn't even say anything. This…promise ring…was just a…sex ring!" She took it off and threw it at him, then tore out of the Common Room.

ooooooo

She had to find Malfoy. She searched the area where she ran into him. No Malfoy. She searched the dungeons. No Malfoy. Where could he be? She looked at her ring finger where the promise ring used to be. The image of Ron and Pansy together replayed in her head. She knew she was going to be sick. She clamped her mouth shut with her hand and sprinted toward the nearest bathroom. She didn't care if it was Moaning Myrtle's. As she ran, she collided full force with a pale face. She knew it was Malfoy, but she had no time to apologize. She crawled into the bathroom as fast as she could and went into one of the stalls where she immediately began to vomit.

Draco heard the sounds of retching and crying. He didn't want to leave her all by herself.

'_Draco, you're turning into a bloody softie.'_ He thought. He got up, dusted his knees, and pushed the door open to the bathroom.

"Hermione?" He asked tentatively. He was immediately greeted with a ghoulish cry as Moaning Myrtle emerged from one of the sinks.

"Boys are not allowed!" She said in her high-pitched whiny voice. Draco ignored her and found what he wanted: a pair of legs in the kneeling position. He knocked on the stall door.

"It's unlocked," Came the weak reply. Draco opened the door and walked in. Hermione flushed the toilet, but knew she wasn't done. Draco held her hair back to get it away from her face. It was good timing because Hermione stuck her face in the toilet again and continued to vomit. Her body shook. Draco didn't say anything. He just held her hair back silently. When Hermione had emptied out all her contents, Draco stood her up and let her lean on him. He helped her out of the stall and guided her to the sink. He helped her wash her mouth out. Then he scooped her up in his arms and carried her out.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked weakly.

"To the Room of Requirement," Draco said.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed. Her outburst surprised him, but he recovered.

"I am not taking you to your Common Room. I won't be able to let you in your room without knowing if you're okay. I'm not going to take you to the Hospital Wing, because I will get kicked out. We are going to the Room of Requirement," But Hermione continued to squirm.

"What are you, two?" Draco asked. Hermione didn't say anything. She just whimpered. Draco walked in silence until he reached the door. Hermione buried her face in his neck and sniffled.

'_Odd.'_ He thought. He pushed the door open and walked inside. A bed was in there, and to the left, a basin with a washcloth. Draco laid Hermione down and dipped the washcloth into the basin. He pulled it back out, wrung it, and then placed it on Hermione's forehead. He sat down beside her.

"What happened?" He asked gently. She shook her head. Draco sighed. Then he noticed her hands. All the fingers were empty.

"Did…something happen…in here?" Draco asked. That was enough for Hermione. She burst into tears and clung to Draco, wrapping her arms around his neck. He looked startled, but awkwardly began to pat her on the back.

"It was horrible. I-I just came here t-to think, and there he was with…with…"

"With whom?"

"P-P-Pansy…P-Parkinson…" Draco blinked.

'_Bloody fucking hell'_ He thought. And automatically, he knew. He'd kill the bitch. He just wasn't sure which bitch.

"You were right," She hiccupped.

"I didn't want to be," He whispered. He closed his eyes and sighed, holding her. That tramp. Hermione seemed to be calming down. Her breathing became relaxed and even. He realized she was sleeping. He gently moved her down in a laying position and moved next to her. She was so angelic-looking when she slept. He twirled her hair around his finger. He would stay here with her. Just for a couple of hours…

ooooooo

Hermione woke up around dinnertime. She almost forgot where she was. But she felt the warmth of someone else's body. She moved and saw Draco's sleeping form. He was being so nice to her. She watched him sleep until his eyes fluttered open. She smiled sadly at him. Draco reached over and touched her face.

"What time is it?" He whispered.

"Dinnertime," She replied.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving," They both laughed a little.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, but I'll have to leave. I don't know what our friends would think if they--"

"I know. I understand," Hermione replied. Draco kissed her forehead, which sent shivers down her spine, and left. Hermione waited a few more minutes before she left too.

oooooo

"Hermione, are you all right?" Ginny Weasley asked. Hermione didn't respond. She was silent since she walked into the Great Hall. Ginny looked at Harry. They both shrugged. But Ginny noticed some special things no one else seemed to notice. She didn't walk in with Ron, she didn't sit next to him, didn't speak a word to him, and most importantly…she wasn't wearing the ring. Ginny knew something was wrong, but didn't say anything for Lavender and Parvati came in giggling.

"Professor Blackburn is sooo cute!" Lavender gushed. A couple of girls nodded in reply.

"He's weird," Hermione replied softly. "I feel like there's something he's hiding. I don't know what," But no one responded to her. She looked up and saw Draco looking at her. Their eyes met and held. Hermione's lips curved in a secretive smile. Draco inclined his head. Hermione did not care who was watching her.


	4. So Unexpected!

A/N: Whatever. I've just given up on reviews. If you review cool, if you don't, life goes on. I'll just keep on posting and you guys can review once you're ready. Okay? Okay.

**Disclaimer: (insert witty phrase here) Don't own them**

**Chapter 4: So Unexpected!**

Hermione kept she busy during the next couple of days. She did her homework, she did her Head Girl duties, and she avoided Ron as much as she could. Ron, however, was doing the opposite. He kept on trying to get her attention, whether it was talking to a cold shoulder, or sending her notes. But Hermione didn't accept any of them. She was hurt, and there was no explanation necessary for what he did.

Ginny didn't know what was going on between Hermione and her brother. But she was ready to find out.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked one afternoon. Hermione's eyes focused from the fireplace to her friend.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"What happened to you and Ron?" Ginny asked. Hermione sighed.

"Just…he's not the one," Hermione replied. Ginny was still curious. Hermione frowned.

"I don't want to go into specifics because he is your brother. I don't want to cause any problems with you and him or me and you," Hermione replied. Ginny understood. But she would talk to Ron and find out for herself whose side she should take. Hermione ran a hand through her hair and stood up.

"I'm going to take a walk," Hermione said. She pushed herself out of the chair and walked out.

ooooooo

She didn't know where she was going. So she went outside. It was brisk and sunny, her favorite type of weather. She walked down to the lake. She needed peace and tranquility. She sat down on a log and sighed.

"Cheer up," Came a voice behind her. She jumped, startled, and turned around. There was Draco leaning against a tree.

"Oh. Hi," Hermione said. She stood up and walked toward him.

"How're you holding up?" Draco asked.

"I'm okay," Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I talked to Pansy," Draco said quietly. Hermione looked at him.

"I don't care what she has to say," Hermione whispered. Draco draped his arms around her and pulled her close. She nestled her head on his chest.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Hermione asked.

"We'll be done with Hogwarts after this year," Draco said. "I'm starting to realize that all the Mu—people shouldn't be treated…" Draco was obviously looking uncomfortable.

"Draco, did something happen to you?" Hermione asked.

"No!" He exclaimed too quickly. Hermione raised an eyebrow. Draco shook his head.

"Forget it," He murmured.

A strand of hair blew into her face. Draco swept it away. She made him forget. Made him forget everything that happened the summer. God, she was beautiful.

"I've got to talk to you about something," Hermione said. She gazed into his pale eyes. Could she be falling for the guy that's given her trouble all these years? Draco was thinking the same thing about her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's…it's about our new Headmaster,"

"What about him?" Draco asked.

"Don't you think he's kind of…creepy?" Hermione asked. Draco knew what she meant. He looked to be young to be a Headmaster, and…

"He just doesn't do anything." Hermione said.

"I want to kiss you," Draco said. He almost kicked himself. He watched Hermione closely.

"W-Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because you are beautiful. Because you care. Because I want to take away the hurt," Draco said. Hermione looked at him. Her stomach was rolling, but it wasn't like she was going to be nauseous. Her breathing was the slightest bit irregular. Draco stepped closer to her and placed his lips on hers. She didn't' respond automatically which didn't surprise him. He was about to break the kiss, but then he felt her arms around his neck. She was kissing him back. And HELL, was she good. He felt his trousers tighten up. No one made him feel like that. Not even Pansy when they had their fling. Pansy actually disgusted him. He continued kissing Hermione, but she broke it off stepping back.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. "It's…it's just too soon," Draco nodded his head.

"I'm sorry," She said again.

"Not a problem, Granger," Draco replied. He should have known. She probably still loved the Weasel.

"Draco," Hermione pleaded.

"By the way, Pansy said there was no feeling behind what happened. You can have your Weasel back," Malfoy spat. He turned and walked away, leaving Hermione's mouth agape.

oooooo

Back in the common room, Ron was busy doing his homework. IT was then when Ginny decided to make her move.

"Hey," Ginny said.

"Hey," Ron answered. He looked busy.

"So what happened with you and Hermione?" Ginny asked. She never bothered to beat around the bush. Ron's quill snapped. His hand started to shake.

"Um,"

"Um, what?" Ginny persisted.

"It was all my fault," Ron whispered.

"What?"

"She's too good for me," Ron shook his head.

"What'd you do?" Ginny demanded. Ron looked up at Ginny, a single tear rolling down his face.

"I cheated on her," Ron said finally. Ginny gasped. Ron looked away.

"Why…?" Ginny asked. Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"How…how long?" Ginny pressed.

"Just two days,"

"And how far did you go with her?" Ron's silence spoke for itself. Ginny just stared at him.

"With whom?" Ginny knew she was being nosy, but she didn't care.

"Pansy…Parkinson…" He whispered. Ginny reared back. She had nothing to say anymore, except,

"I won't be stupid and never speak to you. But you should know that you made a terrible mistake. Your consequence is probably never getting to be with Hermione again. Because she was the best thing to have ever happened to you." And with that, Ginny walked away.

ooooooo

Hermione didn't know what to do. She realized she didn't WANT Ron anymore. How could she, with the feelings she had when Draco kissed her like that. The physical feeling she had when Draco kissed her was her first warning. Her heart sped up her stomach curled, and her knees went weak. When he kissed her, she thought she was going to faint. She never felt that with Ron. Well…she did, but it wasn't as bad. The emotional feeling was something else to think about. When she kissed Draco, she felt like she was the only girl that existed, and he the only boy. When she kissed Ron, she was nervous that they would get caught by his parents. Or by Harry, since they kept their relationship a secret. But why didn't she get nervous with Draco? Draco was a SLYTHERIN, and Harry's and Ron's enemy.

While she was thinking about this, she ended up in front of the Room of Requirement. The door formed, so Hermione walked in. There was Draco on a bed and sleeping. She had weird feelings about the Room of Requirement. It was what made her find out about Ron and Pansy. Then she kissed Draco. And now here he was. She tentatively walked into the room, the door vanishing behind her. She sat on the edge watching Draco's sleeping form. At the moment, his eyebrows were furrowed and his forehead was crinkled. It looked like he was having a bad dream. Then, he started talking.

"Don't leave," He muttered. She listened intently.

"He didn't do anything, Father!" She bit her lip. Then he jerked in his sleep.

"Stop hurting him!" He exclaimed. He jerked again. Hermione was thinking about going to get help.

"HE'S DEAD!" Draco cried. That was it. Hermione had to stop this and wake him. She shook him. He sprung awake. He was crying. Hermione immediately rushed to his side and held him.

"It's okay," She whispered. Draco clung to her tightly until he calmed down.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. He wiped his eyes and gave her one long look. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back, stroking his hair. When he pulled away, he seemed to have calmed down.

"I'm going to tell you something you cannot tell anyone."

**A/N: Ooh boy! What could this secret be? Does it have anything to do with what happened in the summer? What could it be?**


	5. Hidden Secret

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

Chapter 5: Hidden Secret

oooooooo

Hermione had no idea what Draco's secret entailed. But she was a bit nervous to find out. Draco took a deep breath and began.

"We had a…guest stay over for the summer. I thought he was…okay, but I knew there was something wrong with him. My father knew it too, and he was…a terrible host. N-not to his face, but…he just was.  
"One night, our guest came home late, and my father was suspicious. He started asking him questions. The…the guest got really scared. You know how intimidating my father can be. My dad started…to scream 'Crucio, Crucio!' And…and I wanted to leave, but father wouldn't let me. He…he said I had to watch. I-I had to take notes since this'll be my job. So…so he continues and the guy still won't talk. My dad gets so frustrated and…and…"

"Used the Killing Curse…" Hermione finished in a whisper. Draco nodded. He was shaking, and tears were falling down his face.

"So…so…my dad just…LEAVES, and…I check his pockets. I find out his name, and where he lived. So simple! So…while my dad was at work, I walked to this guy's house. A woman answered the door, and she…she seemed to have known because she began crying automatically. She invited me in, and told me everything. This guy was like…like our protector. He…was saving us from…people planning to kill my father for being a Death Eater. The woman was his wife, and…they…had a five-month old baby girl. And…it got me to realize how I can't…kill people.  
"So when I got home, my father was there. He looked mad. He asked where I was. I told him, and he caned me for doing that. And…and that was that. I left." He looked at her.

"So…so where did you go?" Hermione asked. Draco reached for her hand. She held it.

"I…I went to Pansy's. I know it's the last thing you want to hear. And…we had a small fling," Hermione tried to yank her hand away, but he held onto it.

"It didn't work out. It was just hormones. I never slept with her. I couldn't," Draco said honestly. Hermione nodded and wiped his eyes. Her finger stroked his cheek gently.

"So are you…"

"Father disowned me," Draco said.

"Live with me," Hermione murmured.

"I-I couldn't do that. Not after all that's happened…your parents must think I'm--"

"They don't know. I never told. They'd never understand," Hermione said.

"I'll have to think about it," Draco said. Hermione nodded. She scooted closer to him and kissed him. He kissed her back, holding her gently against him.

"What made you come back?" Draco asked her.

"Well…I just…was thinking about stuff," Hermione said, running her thumb along his knuckles.

"What kind of stuff?" He asked. His knuckles brushed along her thigh. It sent shivers down Hermione's spine.

"Stuff I felt during our kiss," She told him.

"Good stuff?" He asked.

"Amazing stuff," She replied. "So…I was just thinking and I wound up in front of here. And I walked in," Hermione shrugged her shoulders. She noticed Draco's legs were open scissors-style. Hermione sat in between them. Draco pulled her against him so that she wasn't necessarily on top of him, but leaning against him. Her chest pressed against his. She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back, moving his legs so she'd be a bit more spread out. But by doing this, she felt…she pulled back in surprise.

"It's okay, Hermione," Draco murmured. And it was. It didn't feel right with Ron. But with Draco…she leaned in and kissed him again, with passion. She heard Draco moan softly, but that was that. Her hands entangled in his soft hair.

"Hermione," He hissed. Hermione pulled away.

"I can't kiss you anymore. If I kiss you for much longer, I'll do something I'd regret, and I don't want to upset you," He said. Hermione just looked at him. She leaned in and kissed him again with fervor. She didn't care. He took her by the waist and brought her even closer to him. Hermione's breathing faltered against his lips. Draco broke away again.

"Go," He hissed.

"But--"

"I know you don't want to. I don't want you to. But it's for the sake of your…erm…"

"Virginity?" Hermione teased. Aw, Draco was uncomfortable. He just nodded. Hermione kissed his forehead, got off the bed, and left the room.

ooooooo

It was hard to keep the secret that the Pureblood Elitist and the Know-it-All Muggle were an item. Or involved, anyway. The two never acted chummy in the hallway if they ever saw each other (unless they were alone. Then, they got REALLY chummy), but they weren't frosty. They were…civil. It spread like wildfire that the Head Boy and Head Girl were actually getting along. Lots of students were disappointed that neither one of them had ended up in the Hospital Wing yet. Hermione was amused by this idea. Draco, however, was not.

"It's like nobody knows how to bloody grow up!" Draco exclaimed in frustration. Hermione held back a giggle.

"I'm serious. If Potty and Weas--er…sorry," Hermione stopped giggling to glare at him. "If Potter and Weasley look at me the way they do one more time, I'll--"

"You'll what?" Hermione asked with a smug grin.

"What are you smirking about?" Draco asked.

"You're Head Boy now," She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You can't do anything to Ron or Harry, unless they attacked you or something," Hermione pointed out.

"Mm, that's true," Draco said. He rested his hands on her wrists and moved his hands down her arms. Hermione got goose bumps.

"I wonder how they'd feel if they saw me kissing you," Draco said. He noticed there were no people in the hallway.

"Wanna find out?" Hermione asked slyly. She leaned in closer and kissed him. He kissed her back, but it was a soft, sweet kiss. Hermione sighed softly against his lips. But class soon let out.

Harry and Ron were joking about until they found their best friend locking lips with the enemy.

"OY! FERRET BREATH!" Ron yelled. The two recognized his voice and pulled away.

"Jealous, Weasel?" Draco asked with a smirk. Ron took his wand out. Draco was ready to take out his, but Hermione very secretly put her hand on his back to calm him. Ron and Harry were too busy looking angry to notice. All they saw was Draco pull his hand away. Hermione gave him a secretive smile.

"Why aren't you taking your wand out, Draco?" Ron sneered.

"Because I am Head Boy. And I'm tired of this immaturity crap. Grow up," He turned away. But Ron wasn't done. He charged up behind Draco, and before Hermione could even stop him, pushed Draco to the floor. Draco tried to get up, but Ron put his foot down. Literally. On his back.

"Get off!" Draco growled.

"RONALD!" Hermione yelled. She pulled him off. Draco's nose was bleeding from the impact of Ron's shove. Draco just smirked and walked away.

"Ronald Weasley, you are the biggest prick I've ever met!" Hermione exclaimed with tears in her eyes. She turned around and ran in Draco's direction.

He went in the dungeons. He wiped the nosebleed off with his sleeve.

"Draco?" Hermione asked. Draco jumped a little.

"You scared me," He confessed sheepishly.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"It's okay," Draco said. He hugged her to him, absent-mindedly stroking her hair. She inhaled his scent and sighed. Draco tipped her chin up with his index finger and kissed her. Hermione kissed him back. Draco was pretty certain he was falling hard for her.

"GRANGER!" Yelled a familiar voice. Snape. Draco pushed her away fast.

"What…do…you think…you're doing?" Snape spat.

"I--"

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor, and a detention," Snape said curtly.

"But--" Hermione protested. She wondered why Draco wouldn't back her up, until she realized: He had snuck away.

**A/N: Yeah, so there was a lot of fluff in this chapter. Next chapter there will be…oh…a really heavy make-out scene. ;) And we find out what Hermione's detention will be, AND what Professor Blackburn is really like.**


	6. I'm Falling Even More in Love With You

**A/N: All right. This is where it starts to become smutty. I'm pretty pumped for this chapter.**

**Summary: In this chapter, we get and idea of Professor Blackburn. Hermione servers her detention, and Draco…comforts her afterwards. O:)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, so please stop asking.**

Chapter 6: I'm Falling Even More In Love With You…

* * *

Hermione and Ron never spoke to each other during meals. It seemed like the Golden Trio would cease to be. Hermione didn't mind Harry, though. She knew Harry wasn't going to be happy with her, but he at least didn't react as immaturely as Ron did.

A tweak of her ear snapped her out of her thoughts. A Hogwarts owl dropped a letter on her plate and flew away. Hermione made a face as she wiped her hash browns off the back of the envelope and opened it.

_Miss Granger,  
Your detention will be served tonight. You will be polishing the furniture of Professor Blackburn's office. You begin at 7 PM sharp.  
Professor Snape_

_'Ugh,'_ Hermione thought._ 'Great.'_ She looked at the Slytherin table and saw Draco looking at her in concern. Their eyes locked and held. But it was Hermione that broke the eye contact. She was disappointed. After the secret he told her, and Draco being her rock since school started, she thought he changed. And then he just…waltzed himself out of punishment. How selfish and hurtful. And now Hermione had to do detention with this creep.

Hermione was surprised with herself. If she didn't like a teacher she'd at least respect them. First Trelawney and now Professor Blackburn.

Hermione decided she wasn't hungry anymore, so she got up and left the Great Hall. She headed in the direction to the Head Girl and Boy common room. But as she walked, she heard her name called out behind her. She turned around and there was Malfoy. She kept on walking.

"Hermione--"

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, her voice cracking.

"I just--"

"Want to apologize for embarrassing me and letting Snape blame everything on me?"

"Hermione, I'm just not…ready for people to know about us yet. And I don't think you are either," Malfoy pointed out.

"Well, now that Snape saw us, people will be finding out eventually!"

"No they won't," Draco said. As they continued walking, they saw a second year Ravenclaw make kissy faces at them. Hermione turned to glare at Malfoy. If looks could kill, Malfoy would be dead on the spot.

"I didn't tell anyone!" Malfoy exclaimed. Hermione was unsure if she should believe him. She turned around and continued walking.

"Hermione!" She whirled around and glared at him.

"Because of you, I have a detention with Professor Blackburn. Because of you and your arrogance and trying to keep up with your smarmy reputation, I have to go to a detention I don't deserve to go to. I thought you changed, Malfoy. I thought you were starting to get it. But you haven't changed. This summer was a tragic one for you, I know," Her voice softened. "But if there's a chance that you want to get to know me better, let me know when you're ready to tell people about us," And with that, she turned around and left, leaving Malfoy to ponder what she just said.

* * *

By killing time, Hermione started on her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. She was dreading this detention. She dreaded any detention, but with the creepy Headmaster…

Hermione wrote furiously on her parchment when the fireplace came to life.

"Granger!" A voice snarled. Hermione, startled at Snape's voice, knocked over her ink. All over her essay. She just stared in disbelief and panic.

"No!" She whined.

"Granger!" Snape barked again. His face appeared in the fireplace, uncaring to her ruined essay. She looked at him, blinking back her tears.

"Yes?" She asked.

"The password for Professor Blackburn's room is 'phoenix'." And that was that. Once the fire diminished, Hermione plunked her elbows on the table, buried her face in her hands, and cried. It wasn't easy being a know-it-all. As she sat there and sobbed, the common room doors opened and Draco walked in. Hermione was too busy sobbing to notice.

"Hermione?" Draco asked tentatively. Hermione stopped crying but averted her eyes.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked. Hermione tried telling him, but her words weren't very articulate. He could only make out, "Snape…fireplace…essay…ink," Draco noticed her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay covered in ink. He frowned, took out his wand, and tapped the essay, muttering some words. The ink cleared up so that her essay looked as if nothing happened. Hermione's sobs were reduced to hiccups.

"Thanks," She whispered. Draco sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. She rested her forehead against his chest and steadied her breathing.

"Hermione, you're working too hard," Draco said stroking her hair.

"I have to," She said. "I need to,"

"No," Draco said. "You don't." Hermione sniffled.

"Just look at you," Draco said. He stood up, took hold of her hand, and dragged her in the bathroom. He made her look at herself in the full-length mirror.

"You have dark circles in your eyes. You've lost weight. Hermione, you're overworking yourself. I'm…I'm worried about you," The moment he said those words, Hermione turned around and faced him. No one uttered those words to her before. She looked at Draco and saw his eyes clearly showing concern.

"Hermione…I'm not telling people about us because of my 'smarmy reputation,'" He used his fingers as air quotes. Hermione blushed. "I haven't told people about us," Draco continued, "Because I don't want too much on your plate. You're stressed right now from keeping up with your classes, the responsibilities of being Head Girl, and you're going through a difficult time. It's just…" He sighed and tucked a tendril of her hair behind her ear. "I don't know how everyone would take it. Your friends would be angry, other students would be angry…you don't need anymore stress," Hermione hesitated and nodded.

"But…but why did you run away when Snape caught us?" Hermione asked.

"I panicked. Snape is the very last person I want to find out about us. I got scared," Draco said. Hermione nodded. Draco bent his head down and kissed her. He kissed her with every amount of care he felt for her. Hermione kissed him back. There were kisses like these, where Hermione felt like her knees were about to give in. She felt Draco's hands on her hips. That low curling heat in her belly began to kick in. Her lips parted, and Draco took that as an invitation to slide his tongue inside. Hermione welcomed it, her breathing irregular. She packed herself up against the counter pulling Draco with her. Their kiss became more passionate, but Hermione wanted more. She slid her hands underneath his robes and they came off. Her hands went up his normal shirt. She wanted to feel his chest. Draco's breath faltered as he felt her hands on his abs, traveling up to his upper chest. His lips left hers and he began kissing and nibbling down to her neck. Her body was on fire like she'd never felt. She saw his trousers at full salute and she stopped. She stared at it, biting her lip.

"Hermione," Draco said. His voice was husky, dark, and full of want. Hermione looked at him.

"I'm going to do something right now that you've probably never experienced,"

"Draco, I--"

"No, it's not sex. I know you're not ready for that," He said. Hermione nodded. Draco took off her robes so that she was in her regular clothes. He wrapped his arms around her waist again and pulled her closer. So close that her stomach was settled on his…problem. Hermione thought she was fireworks.

"Draco, I want you," Hermione hissed. She saw Draco's lips curl in satisfaction.

"I know…but it's 6:45," He said, kissing her nose. Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Shoot!" She yelled. She hurriedly put her robes back on, checked herself to make sure she was presentable and moved to leave.

"Wait," Draco said. Hermione whirled around. Draco walked over to her, and gave her a heart-searing kiss.

"I'll be waiting," He teased, and let her go.

* * *

Hermione didn't know what to think as she went to the "Headmaster's" office. There would be no Dumbledore beyond that door. Ever since Dumbledore's death, the gargoyles were often crying. She knew how they felt. 

"Password?" Asked the gargoyle sadly.

"Phoenix," She replied. And she was in.

The first thing she noticed when she walked in was that all the pictures of the previous Headmasters – including Dumbledore – were taken down. The new pictures that replaced them were…pictures of Lockhart and other famous witches and wizards. Hermione's jaw dropped. What a horrible man. She saw a dusting can and rag. So she'd be cleaning her way. How she cleans at home. She started off with his desk. At least he wasn't in the office. That made things a bit more comfortable for her.

But that comfortable thought flew out the window when the door opened and Professor Blackburn walked in.

"Ah, you're here already," He said.

"Uh-huh," Hermione replied as she dusted.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" Asked Professor Blackburn.

"No, Not really," Hermione said. There was a frosty silence emitting from her.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" Hermione put the supplies down and looked him straight in the eye.

"I do not know why you are our Headmaster. You don't do anything. I come in here, and I see all the portraits taken down and undeservingly famous witches and wizards are replaced. You are disrespectful, and you will never replace Dumbledore," She looked at him with ice-cold eyes and continued to dust ferociously.

"Ah, so it's a grievance thing," Blackburn said with a smirk. Hermione just glared and continued dusting.

"Well, let me tell you," Blackburn said.

"I'm listening," Hermione said casually.

"Stop reliving the past. Dumbledore is dead. He is not coming back," Hermione froze. How could he say such a thing? She held back her tears and didn't say another word to him.

* * *

It was ten o'clock when she finished. 

"Good job," Blackburn said, his eyes surveying the place.

"Thank you," Hermione replied quietly. She did not make eye contact.

"You may leave now," Hermione nodded, turned around, and fled.

* * *

She burst into the common room, sniffling. Oh, what a terrible man. 

"Hermione, s'that you?" Asked Draco.

"Yeah," Hermione replied. Draco emerged from the d ark. He was shirtless, and his hair was wet.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Hermione told him.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Hermione repeated.

"What do you want me to do?" Draco asked. Hermione walked to Draco and just hugged him. He was warm. She rested her forehead against his chest. Draco tightened his jaw. It felt good to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's he like?" Draco asked. Hermione didn't respond. She pulled her head back, looking up at him. Her eyes searched his.

"Make me forget," She whispered. Her fingertips rested against his chest as she began to kiss his neck. Draco's pulse quickened. He wanted her, there was no doubt about that, but he didn't want to take advantage of her.

"Hermione--" Draco began, but Hermione cut him off by kissing him on the lips. He made a noise in her mouth similar to a growl, and kissed her back. Hermione angled her head a bit, and ran her tongue across his lips. Draco's hands traveled up her hips until he was able to get her robes off. Their teeth clanked together and their tongues danced around each other as their kiss became more amorous. Draco pulled Hermione in and pressed his erection against her. Her breathing faltered, and Draco found the right opportunity to break the kiss.

"C'mon," He told her. He took her hand and led her to his room. He locked the door after closing it, and almost had a heart attack when he looked at Hermione. Somehow, she managed to get most of her clothes off. She was in her bra and panties now. It must have been a spell. Draco walked over to her.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded. Draco bent his head down and kissed her slowly, backing her up against his bed. As they kissed, Draco's hand slid up her back and slowly unbuckled her bra. Hermione sighed against his mouth, which Draco thought as a good sign.

Hermione's hands became active as well as she began to tug off Draco's sweatpants. The pants joined Hermione's bra on the floor. Now the two had only one pair of clothing between them. Hermione broke the kiss for a second to sit down. Draco sat down beside her. He nudged her chin up and began to kiss her neck. Hermione moved back so she was lying down. Draco moved on top of her, shifting his weight. He ran his hands all over her body, feeling every curve. She was so beautiful. He kissed his way down her neck, nibbling and suckling down her throat, and moving down on her breasts. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as her hands shakily removed his boxers.

As Draco paid attention to her chest, Hermione marveled at his body. He was built like an athlete due to playing Quidditch. She explored his chest with her hands, moving up to his shoulders and down his arms. Tears slowly began to leak down her face.

"Hermione?" Draco looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Did I hurt you?" He sounded concerned. Hermione smiled.

"No," She told him kissing his cheek. Draco nuzzled her neck and not a moment later, Hermione felt the cool air hit her thighs. Her panties were on the floor.

"Finally," She breathed, making Draco chuckle.

"Do you know the anti-pregnancy charm?" Hermione asked. Draco smirked.

"So there is a charm you don't know," He teased. Hermione just glared playfully. Draco grinned and murmured the charm. Automatically, she felt a change in her…body system. She looked at Draco.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes," She replied. Draco very slowly began to inch his way inside. Hermione gasped. It really did hurt the first time. Draco watched her, his eyes giving off encouragement. He tried it again, inching into her slowly. Hermione lay back and relaxed. Maybe that would help. And as their bodies became one that night, Hermione realized she was falling in love.


	7. Good Morning!

A/N: Hooray, I'm getting reviews now! I'm so excited! Thank you to all that reviewed. And yes, I know that I kinda rushed the D/Hr thing, but I am not a very patient person. ;) Actually, stuff is going to be happening to them, so…it might not be so rushed after all.

**Disclaimer: I don't even have a car or my DRIVER'S license for that matter. What makes you think I own Harry Potter?**

Chapter 7: Good Morning!

The next morning, Draco woke up. He was in such a good mood and at first couldn't for the life of him figure out why. Wait a second. Something was moving. On his chest.

'_Oh my God,'_ Malfoy thought. '_What if that's a bug on my chest?'_ That was one fear Draco hoped no one would ever find out. THE Draco Malfoy afraid of bugs. He wiped the eye crispies away and blinked into focus. Ah, yes, he realized with a small smile. Now he remembered. The 'something' on his chest was Hermione's head. Her arms were wrapped around his torso. One of Draco's arms was wrapped around her shoulder. He smiled gently as he watched her sleep. She really was beautiful. He admired her silky hair, curvaceous body, and silky smooth skin.

'_You really are turning into a softie,'_ Draco thought. The idea of losing his friends terrified him. But gaining Hermione…he replayed last night through his head. Hermione was not what he had expected her to be. She was inexperienced, but willing to learn. What's even more, she learned quickly. She was…insatiable. He ran his fingers up and down her back slowly. By doing this, her body stirred.

"Mm," She mumbled. She moved her hair out of her eyes and slowly opened them. Like Draco, it didn't register at first what was going on. But then she, too, remembered. She picked her head up to see a set of pale eyes watching her.

"Good morning," Hermione greeted with a shy smile.

"I didn't know your hair got curly," Was Draco's response.

"Only in the morning," Hermione replied. She moved herself so that her head was on the pillow next to Draco's. Draco's arms encircled her lower back. She smiled softly, her hands cupping his neck.

"Hermione?" Draco asked after several moments of silence.

"Mm?"

"What happened last night?" There came the silence he was expecting, and a sigh several minutes later.

"Do I have to tell you?" Hermione asked.

"You don't have to. But I think you should," Draco replied. Again, that silence. For a minute, Draco thought she wasn't going to say anything. But then,

"I thought it was going to be comfortable. When I showed up, he wasn't there. I had to clean the Muggle way, which is a piece of cake for me. But then he showed up. He tried to act all friendly, but I wouldn't have it. He wanted to know why I didn't like him, and I…freaked out," She shrugged her shoulders. "I told him I didn't understand why he called himself a Headmaster, because he never did anything. He took down all the pictures of the old Headmasters, including Dumbledore, and put up pictures of all these famous witches and wizards. I told him he was disrespectful and no one can replace Dumbledore,"

Draco didn't say anything.

"And then he said that Dumbledore is dead, and he's not coming back," She finished quietly.

"He actually said that?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded.

"That's such a terrible thing to say. But you know he's right,"

Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"How can you say that to me?" She sounded so hurt. Draco closed his eyes. He could see this going well.

"Hermione, what happened to Dumbledore was terrible. But you've _got_ to move on from it," Draco said.

"Move on? How can I move on, Draco? You think it's just easy? Sure, it might be easy for you; you just thought he was a doddering old fool. Remember, now that Dumbledore is gone, it's easy for Voldemort to get Harry. What if this Blackburn guy isn't on our side? What if this guy is being possessed by Voldemort?"

"Don't you think Potty would've said something about his scar hurting him by now?" Draco asked. Hermione glared at him.

"His name is Harry," Was the only thing she could say. She got out of bed and stormed into the bathroom.

'_Great,'_ Malfoy thought. '_I guess this means morning sex is out of the question.'_ Draco got out of bed and put his bathrobe on. He tapped his knuckle on the locked bathroom door.

"Hermione," Draco called.

"I'm taking a shower."

"Hermione, I'm sorry," There wasn't a response. He hung around for a bit, but when he heard the sound of water hitting the tiles, he gave up.

* * *

Hermione was once again one of the last students for breakfast. When she sat down, it was uncomfortable. She stood up again and saw an envelope on her chair. Puzzled, she ripped it open. 

_Miss Granger,_

_What I said last night was out of line and I am sorry. It's difficult to try and take the place of a brilliant Headmaster, knowing that some students will never accept you. I hope you can learn to forgive me._

_With Regret,  
__Professor Blackburn_

Hermione didn't know how to respond to the letter. She looked up and saw Blackburn looking at her. She gave him a tiny smile, which made his eyes brighten a little. Hermione began to load her plate with her food.

* * *

Over at the Slytherin table, Draco was watching Hermione. She looked so beautiful. He found her most beautiful in the mornings, where she didn't really _try_ to be beautiful. Draco didn't know what the point would be to fall for her. No one would be supportive. His "father" would come after him. 

A hand on his thigh made him snap out of his thoughts. He looked and saw Pansy smirking next to him.

"Hi, Dracy," she purred.

"Pansy, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Draco asked, pushing her hand away.

"Just having a bit of fun," Pansy cooed, nuzzling his neck.

"I don't want any fun right now," Draco replied. '_Especially not with you, you ugly trollop.'_ He added as an afterthought. Pansy was about to say something when Professor Blackburn stood up.

"Students," He said with a smile. "This year is going to be different. Some good, some bad. However, we should try and make the best of this. This is why, two weeks from Saturday, we will be having a formal dance," Lots of gasps and squeals were heard around the room.

"Hey, Ginny--" Harry began.

"However," Professor Blackburn continued, "If you are to go with a date, you will be going with a member from a different House. It's time people start to get to know each other," He received mixed reactions. Ginny looked excited, Neville looked scared, and Pansy looked MAD. When Professor Blackburn sat down, everyone burst into chatter about the dance.

* * *

"Who are you going to go with?" Harry asked Hermione while they were in potions. 

"I'm not sure if I'm even going to go," Hermione replied, cutting up a green leaf.

"What? Not go? Why not?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged.

"What's the point of going? I don't really know anyone in other Houses. If I go by myself, I'll just be alone." Another shrug. It was getting to be almost uncomfortable talking to Harry. After all, she did sleep with Draco. She wished she could get Harry to see how much Draco changed.

Hermione turned around to dump her ingredients in her cauldron. By doing this, she bumped into Draco.

"Watch it," She mumbled.

"You watch it, mudblood," The name was out before he could stop it. Hermione stared at him, tears prickling out of her eyes. Draco closed his eyes. He probably ruined any last chance he had with her. Hermione took her potion, poured it in a vial, and dumped it all over his head.

"Malfoy, Granger!" Slughorn snapped. They looked at him. Hermione was silently crying. Draco was fuming.

"Both of you. To the Headmaster's office," Slughorn directed. Hermione just silently turned around and left. Draco was closely behind.

"I'm sorry," He pleaded.

"Don't…talk to me…" Hermione told him.

"But I--"

"I said, _don't_ talk to me," Hermione hissed. She was still crying. Draco fell silent. They climbed up the stairs in silence.

"Phoenix," Hermione whispered. The gargoyle sprang aside and let them in. Draco and Hermione gasped simultaneously at the sight before them.

"P-Professor Dumbledore?"


	8. An Old Friend

**A/N: Once again, thank you for the reviews! This chapter, the last part of it turns into a semi-song thingy. I apologize to those that don't like them, but I was watching the movie "Ghost" on TV today, and it inspired me. Mm. Patrick Swayze. –Drools- Anyway. Yeah, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own this fantastic, lovely, tearjerker song by the Righteous Brothers.**

**Chapter 6: An Old Friend**

* * *

Professor Dumbledore's eyes did that trademark twinkle as he stared at the open-mouthed students. 

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger," He greeted them.

"I thought you were dead!" Malfoy sputtered, unable to say anything else as a result of his shock.

"Ah, yes. I was quite dead," Dumbledore said amusedly.

"Sir…how…how did you…?" Hermione breathed.

"Oh, but easily…I have phoenix blood in me," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"H-How?" Hermione's voice cracked.

"That conversation will come later. But right now, we have to focus on the matter at hand," Dumbledore said.

"What's that?" Draco asked. Hermione jumped. She forgot Draco was even there.

"Your behavior in Potions," The old man replied.

"Oh, right…it won't happen again," Draco said. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"No, it won't. If that's all there is to talk about, you may both leave." The students turned around, but Dumbledore's voice stopped them.

"Keep this a secret until tonight," Hermione and Draco both nodded. "Oh, and Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes?"

"You will accept my nephew's apology, won't you?"

"Of cou—wait…Professor Blackburn is your—"

"Good day," He sang, waving at them as the door shut. Draco looked at Hermione.

"What just happened?" Draco asked. Hermione, remembering the reason behind going to the Headmaster's, fell silent. Draco sighed.

"Hermione--"

"Don't waste your time. I'm a mudblood, remember?" Hermione started walking back to Slughorn's room.

"Aw, come on," Draco pleaded. Hermione continued walking.

* * *

Keeping the secret that Dumbledore was back was one of the hardest things Hermione had ever done. When she walked back into Slughorn's room and saw Harry, she almost told him right on the spot. Luckily, Hermione only had to wait several more hours. 

Finally, dinnertime came. Hermione slid into her seat, not late for a meal for once.

"Hi, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hey," He grunted. Hermione raised her eyebrow at Ginny.

"He can't find a date for the dance," Ginny explained.

"Go with Padma," Hermione suggested, Harry laughed bitterly.

"Right, because what happened fourth year was so successful," Harry quipped.

"But that was with Ron," Hermione pointed out. Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione and Ginny sighed.

"Harry, just go alone," Hermione told him. "Then just…find someone at the dance that's also alo--" Hermione realized she was the only one talking. The Great Hall became silent. She looked over her shoulder and saw Dumbledore standing at the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Am I late?" Dumbledore asked with mild amusement. Hermione turned around to catch the teachers' reactions. McGonagall looked as if she was about to cry, Hagrid was pouring out his wine onto the floor, thinking it was a hallucination, and of course there was Professor Blackburn who looked very proud. But it was Snape's reaction that Hermione noticed. It was one of…guilt.

"Everyone," Professor Blackburn announced, "I would like you to meet—er—see, Albus Dumbledore—my uncle!" Now the conversation began.

Hermione shifted her gaze towards Harry. But he wasn't there. She turned around and saw Harry approach Dumbledore.

"S-Sir?" Harry asked in a quiet voice. Dumbledore turned around.

"My boy," Dumbledore's eyes crinkled in a smile. "I have missed you," And in front of everybody, Harry let out a choked sob and hugged his old friend.

* * *

The dance was in four days and Hermione was still dateless. She didn't care anyway. Dances were a waste of time. As students talked with their friends in the corridors about what they would be wearing, and with whom they were going with, Hermione was wondering what book she'd tackle in the library next. Or maybe she'd do some patrolling that night, to make sure nobody was up to any mischief. Malfoy probably had seven dates by now. She had watched girl after girl approach Malfoy in the hallway. And he looked like he was enjoying it. Hermione brushed something out of her eye that looked like tears, but she classified as dust. 

Very weary, Hermione said the password to the Heads' Common Room and walked inside. There, floating several feet off the ground was a dress. It was a beautiful shade of red, with thin straps and layers underneath. Draped around where the shoulders should be, was a matching red shawl. Hermione gasped at the sight of it. As she walked closer to the dress, she discovered a note taped onto it.

_Hermione,  
I'm not sure if this is your size, but if it isn't, I'll get you another one. Please accept my apology for the way I have been acting, and be my date for the formal.  
Draco_

Hermione smiled to herself. She took the dress and dashed up into her room to hang it up.

* * *

"Hermione!" Draco whined. 

"Almost done!" Hermione sang.

This better be worth it. Draco thought to himself. He paced around the Common Room. He was going to make this night special. He wasn't going to ruin anything for her. Especially not this night. He heard Hermione clear her throat and turned around. He gasped a soft gasp, but still audible. She looked beautiful. Her brown hair was brushed in a high ponytail, but her bangs were loose in the front. The ends of her ponytail, along with the bangs were curled.

"How do I look?" Hermione asked.

"You look…beautiful…" Draco whispered. Hermione smiled.

"Let's go," She whispered back.

* * *

They were one of the last couples there, but the music hadn't started yet. Everyone stared at Hermione and Draco. 

"Why are they staring at us?" Hermione whispered.

"Because we make a darn good couple," Draco whispered back. Hermione grinned, but it quickly fell off her face when she spotted Harry by himself.

"I'm going to say hello to Harry," She told Draco.

"Don't run away from me, Granger," He smirked.

"Never," Was Hermione's reply. She walked over to Harry, who didn't seem to be happy.

"Malfoy, huh?" He asked bitterly. Hermione bit her lip.

"He's changed, Harry. You have to believe me on that," She told him. Harry scoffed.

"Yeah, he's really changed, especially when he called you a mudblood in Potions class,"

"That was a slip-up!" Hermione exclaimed.

"How-How can you do this?" Harry asked.

"You don't know his story! Plus, we probably would have had to go together anyway because he's Head Boy and I'm Head Girl." Harry just looked away stonily.

"Ugh. Fine," Hermione whirled around, but was met with a dreadful sight: Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson. Draco caught sight of her and bit his lip. This was going to be rough and he knew it.

The music started to play. Some students listened in confusion since it was Muggle music, but people like Ron just grabbed their date's hand. Hermione watched as Pansy bumped and grinded against Ron's body. She understood then that this wasn't the first time their bodies have ever felt comfortable around each other. She couldn't do this. She was about to leave when she felt Draco's hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to dance," Hermione said quietly.

"I know," Draco replied.

* * *

Hermione felt like a terrible date. Truth was, Malfoy didn't care. He hated to dance anyway. He sipped some punch, and felt a yank on his arm. It was his beautiful date. 

"Let's dance," Her eyes twinkled. "I won't let them bring me down," Draco grinned. As they made their way to the dance floor, the dance changed to a slower song. "Unchained Melody", by the Righteous Brothers began to play. Hermione took in a shaky breath. This song was one of her favorites.

_Oh, my love, my darling _

_I've hungered for your touch a long, lonely time,_

Draco didn't hesitate to pull her into his arms. Their eyes searched each other as their bodies began to sway.

_Time goes by so slowly and time can do so much _

_Are you still mine?_

_I need your love, I need your love, God speed your love to me_

Hermione's hands rested against his shoulders, her face buried in his neck.

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea_

_To the open arms of the sea_

Draco's heartbeat increased as he felt her face against his skin. How could he have treated her this way in the past? His hands moved to her lower back.

_Lonely rivers sigh, 'Wait for me, wait for me'  
I'll be coming home, wait for me!'_

When Hermione pulled back, Draco's eyes were dancing. He knew the song somehow, because he was singing it to her softly as his forehead connected with hers.

_Are you still mine?  
I need your love, I need your love, God speed your love to me_

Tears sprung in Hermione's eyes. She reached up and stroked his cheek. They were the only dancers in the room.

When the song ended, Draco leaned in and kissed her tears away. That's when reality came back with a screech. Everybody was screaming. There was mass chaos on the dance floor. And there was Harry Potter rolling around, writhing in pain.


	9. Little Scare

**A/N: Guys, all these reviews mean everything to me! Thank you for your input! This chapter is going to be kinda short since I have writers' block.**

**Disclaimer: Well. As a result of my graduation party today, I own lots of money, but alas, I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 9: Little Scare

* * *

In the Forbidden Forest, Lucius Malfoy and Lord Voldemort congregated. 

"You can hear them screaming," Malfoy said, his lip curling. Voldemort chuckled.

"Are you enjoying this?" He asked.

"Immensely, my Lord," Was Malfoy's response.

"Now with Dumbledore dead, I can make my move," Voldemort said.

"Let us go then," Lucius suggested. He stepped forward, but heard a hiss,

"_Expelliarmus," _Lucius went flying forward. He landed in some leaves with a distinct thud.

"You feel," Voldemort hissed. "Haven't you learned anything? Draw it out. Give them torture,"

"I am sorry, my Lord," Lucius said bitterly.

"Be gone. We are done watching this," Voldemort commanded. Lucius nodded and Apparated Voldemort did the same.

* * *

"Harry?" Hermione shook him. Harry's eyes slowly opened. 

"Tell Dumbledore Harry's okay," Hermione instructed to the nearest student. Harry sat up, Hermione helping him along the way.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine," Came Harry's reply.

"Was…was it your scar?" Hermione's voice descended to a frightened whisper. Harry nodded, rubbing his lightning bolt mark. Hermione let out a startled gasp.

"Hermione, I'm fine," Harry told her.

"But-but what if you weren't? Wh-What if something would've happened and-and…we parted on bad terms b-because of…you know,"

"But Hermione, I'm fine, and we'll talk about that later," Harry said. Hermione sniffled and nodded.

"'Mione, I'm okay," He reassured her. She opened her mouth to reply, but the student came back with Dumbledore striding behind him.

"Harry, are you all right?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded. Dumbledore's eyes bore straight into Harry's. Harry did not blink.

"Alright," Dumbledore said finally. "But I want you to go to your common room," He straightened up. "Everyone. Just in case. We've had enough excitement for tonight," Some people groaned, but Hermione went on, not saying a word.

* * *

"I brought you some hot chocolate," Draco handed the steaming mug to her after entering the Heads' common room. 

"Thanks," Hermione whispered accepting it. They were both in their pajamas. Hermione was all shook up over what happened.

"Are you going to be okay?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said honestly. "I'm glad Harry's okay, but…this was just scary." Hermione ran a hand through her hair. Draco pulled her against him. Hermione let out all of her tears on Draco's chest. Draco kissed her shoulder and caressed her back, letting her cry. He silently brushed her hair away from her face. She drew back, sniffling.

"Will you stay with me?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead. Hermione gave him a teary smile and got underneath the covers. Draco stroked her shoulders and sang "Unchained Melody" softly.

"How'd you know that song?" Hermione asked.

"It was on something called a record player…when I went to that man's house. The song was nice. I asked her to replay it for me," He told her. Hermione smiled gently. As Draco continued to sing, Hermione's eyes slowly began to close.

* * *

It felt great to wake up in the arms of someone who really and truly cared about her. She replayed last night in her head. She hoped Harry was okay now. 

'_I'll go and visit him.'_ She decided. She felt someone stirring and knew Draco was up.

"Hey," She murmured.

"Hey yourself," He replied. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah," She said with a smile. "Thanks for staying with me," She kissed him on the cheek. Draco just smiled at her.

"I'm going to see Harry," Hermione told him.

"I understand," Draco replied. "Will you be back?"

"No," Hermione said dramatically. "I shall never return!" She put the back of her hand on her forehead. Draco made a face at her, and pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed him back, giggling, and pulled away.

* * *

"Where's Malfoy?" Harry asked bitterly when Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room. 

"Hello to you too, Harry. How are you feeling?" Hermione asked, containing her annoyance.

"Peachy keen," Harry replied stonily.

"Harry, what's wrong with you?" Hermione snapped.

"What's _wrong_ with me? Could it be perhaps that my best friend was dancing with my enemy and enjoying it? Not to mention snogging him, too?"

"There is no point in holding grudges. Especially when you don't know how much he's changed." Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes. Hermione felt like crying.

"I just wanted to check up on you to see how my best friend was doing, because I was worried sick last night. Draco was the only one to comfort me. But no, Harry Potter is too busy being mad at me to realize how much I give a damn!" In tears, Hermione whirled around to leave the common room.

"Hermione, wait!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione stopped and turned around. "Were you really scared?" He asked.

"Of course I was! How could you think I wasn't? Everyone screaming, and you rolling around like that…" She trailed off. Harry sighed and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry," He muttered in her ear. "I was upset over thinking I was losing you as a friend to even realize how scared you were."

"He's changed, Harry," Hermione insisted.

"So you say. I have to find out myself. But I'm glad this is out in the open instead of keeping Ron a secret," Harry smirked. Hermione's eyes widened.

"How did you find out about that?" She squeaked. He shrugged.

"Slipped a little Veritaserum in Ron's soup," He said innocently, wishing he had a camera to capture Hermione's face. "I knew something was up." He smirked. Hermione burst out laughing.

The two talked for a couple more hours until Hermione had to go. She hugged Harry good-bye and left. She smiled as she walked towards the Heads' Common Room. But as she was walking, she felt a thump on her head. Everything went black.


	10. Hungry Eyes

A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday. I had severe writers block, and I was kind of in a bad mood and didn't really feel like writing. This chapter may not be as good, but I'll make it up with an even better chapter next time.

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. Oh, and I also don't own the name of the song "Hungry Eyes"**

**Chapter 10: Hungry Eyes**

* * *

Hermione heard voices. She furrowed her eyebrows together and made a sound that came out like a disturbed moan. The voices stopped. 

Hermione's eyes flew open. She heard sighs of relief, but didn't know who was there. She blinked her eyes into focus. Sitting next to her and holding her hand was Draco. Sitting on the bed was Harry, and hovering around her was Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore, and Blackburn.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. She winced after talking. She had a killer headache.

"You don't remember?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"You got hit," Draco told her.

"I did?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"Who found me?" Hermione asked, rubbing her forehead.

"I did," Professor Blackburn quipped.

"How long ago?" Hermione asked. Everyone went silent.

"How long?" Hermione repeated.

"Yesterday," Draco told her. Her eyes widened.

"Yesterday?"

"Mr. Malfoy was getting worried after you were half an hour late for patrolling. He came to my office, we went looking, and I found you," Professor Blackburn told her. Hermione looked over at Draco. It looked like he hadn't slept all night. Hermione didn't care who was watching. She reached her hand over and cupped his face. He nuzzled his cheek into her hand and covered her hand with his own. Harry saw this, said his good-byes, and left. Everyone else filed suit except for Draco. When the door shut, Draco's hidden tears began to roll down his face.

"I got so scared. I just saw you lying there and…and…"

"I'm okay," Hermione whispered. "I'm okay." Draco laid his forehead on her bed and took deep steady breaths. Hermione brushed her fingers through his hair silently.

"I've never seen you cry before," Hermione murmured.

"You know I'm not much for emotion," Malfoy told her. Hermione smiled gently.

Madam Pomfrey bustled back in.

"How are you feeling, Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"My head hurts a little. But I'm okay," Hermione replied.

"Do you think you are well enough to leave?" Hermione nodded her head. She wanted to be with Draco.

"If you need anything else, do not hesitate to come in here," Madam Pomfrey told her. Hermione smiled at her in response.

* * *

Hermione ran a hand through her hair and slipped into her pajamas. As she changed, the door knocked. It was Draco. 

"Hey," Hermione greeted. Draco didn't reply. He walked right up to her and placed his lips on hers. When they broke apart, his breathing was labored.

"I got so scared," Draco told her. Hermione didn't say anything. She just leaned in and kissed him again. He reveled in her kiss. He wanted to make this right, not end up fighting like last time. He began to move her straps to her pajamas. He was going to make this slow and tantalizing so that they would both enjoy it. He kissed her slowly and passionately, feeling the warmth of her hands on his chest. Her hands moved to the bottom hem of his shirt and tugged it up. He helped her tug it off. Hermione's lips kissed down to his jaw line, then to his neck. Draco gulped, and slipped her pajamas off. His eyes closed, his breathing fast as he felt Hermione's kisses and licks down to his chest. Her hands moved to his pants and slowly were taken off.

Draco took her by the shoulders and backed her up against her bed. She moved with him and laid herself down. His hands explored her body slowly, feeling every inch and curve there was. His lips moved down to her chest, where they paid equal amounts of attention to her breasts. His hands moved down to feel her legs slowly. He started at her thighs and moved down to her calves. She could hear her breathing coming in, in short puffs. His tongue moved down to her stomach, his eyes looking up to see her reaction. Her eyes were filled with a mixture of lust and affection. Her mouth was parted open. His lips traveled back up to hers, entrapping them in another kiss. His fingers caught the elastic waistband of her panties, and down they came. Hermione did the same to his boxers. He looked at her again and she looked back. Hermione let out a little giggle and kissed him. As they kissed, he eased himself into her gently. That night, nothing else mattered but them.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning stretching and happy. She looked to the side and saw Draco sleeping. She smiled at his sleeping form and kissed his forehead. She watched him as he stirred. She smiled. 

"Good morning," She greeted.

"Hey," Was the reply. They smiled at each other. Things were going great until,

"Hermione!" She heard. It was Harry's. Both of their eyes widened.

"Go in my bathroom!" She hissed. Draco didn't hesitate. He very quickly and quietly moved into the bathroom, shutting the door as gently as he could.

"Hermione!" Harry pounded on the door.

"I'm getting dressed!" Hermione shouted back. She quickly got into her uniform and checked herself. Once she was ready, she let Harry in.

"Yes?" She asked. Harry walked in. She noticed that his hair was all disheveled and his eyes were red.

"Harry, what's wrong?" He paced the room, his finger against his chin. Then, he looked at her.

"Hermione, I don't know about you, but…I think I know who it was that knocked you out," He said.

"Who do you think?" Hermione asked. It took Harry a long time to get this out. She could tell that it was really hard on him, but finally she heard,

"I think it was Professor Dumbledore,"


	11. Truth or Lies?

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter is better than the previous one…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them!**

**Chapter 11: Truth or Lies?**

* * *

That made Hermione pay attention. 

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You can't stand there and tell me that you haven't looked at Dumbledore without thinking that something doesn't sound right," Harry told her. Hermione nodded.

"I-I have…but I didn't want to say anything, at least not to you…because you and Dumbledore were…"

"Yeah. I know. And I may be wrong. He looks the same, talks the same, and acts the same. Maybe I'm just being paranoid." Harry smiled but it was forced. Hermione knew Harry wasn't fooling anyone.

"I don't know if you've talked to Dumbledore, but he said he has phoenix blood in him," Hermione told him.

"Really?" He asked. Hermione nodded. Harry looked pensive for a moment, and then seemed to shrug it off.

"Something's just not right. And I am going to figure it out," He told her. Hermione didn't say anything.

"Well, I'm going to breakfast. Are you coming?" He asked. Hermione remembered Malfoy was still in the bathroom.

"Um, you go ahead. I…still have to get ready," She told him. Harry looked at her oddly and left. Once Hermione knew he was gone, she let Draco out.

"He's going to have to know about us sometime," Draco told her.

"I think he already does," Hermione said quietly.

"How would he?"

"Well…the ball and our dance. And the way we were at the hospital," Hermione pointed out. Draco frowned.

"I guess so," Draco said after awhile.

"What do you think about Harry's idea?" Hermione asked.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think he's right. Something just doesn't add up." Draco said. Hermione sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Hermione asked.

"No," Draco said simply. He pulled her in for a long, lingering kiss that left Hermione breathless after awhile.

"Now I'm ready," He said with a smirk.

* * *

"Hi, Hermione," Ron greeted her when she sat down. Hermione didn't say anything; she just helped herself to some eggs. Ron looked at Harry and muttered to him, 

"See? I told you!" Harry didn't say anything. He just gave Ron an encouraging look.

"I…finished my Defense essay without your help!" Ron tried again.

"That's nice," Hermione said with no emotion. "Ginny could I have the fruit bowl please?'

That's how breakfast was. Ron attempting to make small talk, and Hermione shooting him down. She was approaching the end of her rope, so she stood to say goodbye. As she left, someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Hermione, can we talk?" Ron asked her softly.

"Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about. My feelings for you are done. Over with. And it seems to me like so are yours, the way you were with Pansy at the dance,"

"Oh, and that whole thing with Malfoy was nothing?" Ron said, his anger getting the best of him.

"Ronald, we are almost adults, we can each take care of ourselves. You date whomever you want, and I can see whomever I want. I'm going to be late for class," She whirled around and left, leaving Ron standing there.

* * *

During Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hermione was hit with a note. She made sure the teacher wasn't looking before she read it. 

_Hermione,  
Meet me at the doorway to the Great Hall 7 PM tonight._

_-Harry_

Hermione looked at Harry and nodded. The girl had no idea what this meeting would entail.

* * *

"How are your plans coming?" Hissed Voldemort. 

"Excellently, my Lord," The faceless man said.

"Excellent…" Voldemort hissed. "This proves how naïve kids are,"

"They are walking into your trap, my Lord, and don't even know it," The two men smirked at each other.

* * *

When Hermione showed up at the Great Hall entrance, she scowled when she saw Ron. 

"What's _he_ doing here?" She spat.

"I could ask you the same question," Ron retaliated, looking at Draco with disgust.

"Guys, let's not do this now," Harry said. "We need to focus on the matter at hand."

"What matter is that?" Draco asked.

"Dumbledore," Harry answered.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Draco asked.

"We're going to go in Dumbledore's room," Harry said.

"We…we can't do that," Hermione said.

"Why not?" Harry asked her.

"It's breaking and entering," Hermione said. "And…I'm Head Girl."

"But Hermione, we could be in danger," Harry told her. Hermione looked at Draco. Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"It might answer some of our questions," Draco reasoned.

"Gee, you're actually agreeing with me. I think Hell froze over," Harry said sarcastically.

"Don't let it get to your head, Golden Boy," Draco sneered.

"I'm not going if you guys are going to act like immature babies," Hermione scolded. They both shrugged their shoulders. Hermione thought about it some more, and sighed.

"We can't stay for very long," She hissed. "And if we get caught, we'll be in big trouble."

"That's why I have this," Harry took out his Invisibility Cloak.

"Alright. Let's go," Hermione said finally.

The students all walked up together, as if they were going to have a regular chat with the Headmaster, as to not arouse suspicion. When they got to the entrance, Hermione muttered 'phoenix' but the gargoyle did not budge.

"Tootsie roll," Harry supplied. The gargoyle moved to the side and they walked in. No one was there.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked.

"Look for anything suspicious," Harry replied.

"Hermione do you want to--"

"No," Hermione and Draco said at the same time. Ron raised an eyebrow at Draco. Hermione put a hand on Draco's arm. Draco backed off.

"Let's look around," Harry muttered. Everybody nodded. Hermione began looking through the file cabinets. Harry searched the desk. Ron and Draco checked behind the pictures. It seemed like the search was hopeless, when…

"Guys!" Harry exclaimed. His voice sounded strangled. Everyone perked up. Harry took out a bottle.

"So?" Draco asked.

"Look what it says," Harry instructed. They did, and all took in an audible gasp. The words "Polyjuice Potion" were written across it. Hermione stepped back in shock.

"Maybe it's not his," She said almost to herself.

"Whose else could it be?" Ron asked.

Footsteps made them jump. Then they all realized: someone was coming.


	12. Close Call

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! I'm going to try and make the chapters longer. Because it seems the slower I update, the better the chapters get because I have time instead of feeling rushed. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I have no idea where that copyright is…Oh yeah. I DON'T OWN ONE

**Chapter 12:** Close Call

* * *

"Quick!" Harry whispered. "Everyone get in!"

"I'm not getting in that," Draco said disgustedly.

"Yes you are," Hermione hissed. She tugged his wrist and pulled him in. Harry closed the cloak around everyone just as Dumbledore and Blackburn walked in.

"I saw them walk in," Blackburn said.

"Don't be lying to your old uncle," Dumbledore said with his twinkle.

"I'm not," Blackburn protested. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. He turned around, pretending he was fixing stuff on his desk, when he winked directly at the group of students. Harry pointed to the door with his eyes. The others nodded. They bustled out of the way, not making a sound.

* * *

"What do you think is up with the Polyjuice Potion?" Ron asked.

"I don't think we should look into it," Hermione told them. Harry and Ron both looked at her.

_"What_!" They cried in unison. Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Quit rushing into things and jumping to conclusions. Don't you think it's a little odd the Polyjuice Potion was there?"

"I'll say!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione closed her eyes, counted to five, and then spoke again.

"I mean just how obvious it was. It wasn't like we had to dig very far. If Professor Dumbledore and Professor Blackburn were hiding something from us, why would the potions bottle be right there?"

"I guess…" Harry said. "But why hide anything in the first place?" Hermione frowned. That was a good question.

"Hermione, I had a scar attack. Something's going on," Harry said.

"The fact that Snape is still around is what's bugging me," Ron said.

"Wouldn't he have been on the run?" Ron looked at Draco. "No offense." He added sarcastically. Draco just shrugged.

"AND," Ron yelled. "_Why_ is Draco with you all the time now? It's like you guys are best friends," He growled.

'_We're more than that._' Draco thought to himself. But he didn't say it.

"People change," Hermione told Ron with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hermione, he's been nothing but a git to you the last six years, and now look at you. You and I have been--"

"Don't you _dare_ compare Draco to yourself!" Hermione exclaimed shrilly. "You haven't been a friend to me at all by everything you've done,"

Harry had no idea how far the depth of their conversation went. He knew Ron messed up, but didn't know how. He and Draco looked at each other. They were both really uncomfortable with the former lovers' feud. As Ron and Hermione fought, Harry examined Draco. Hermione told him Draco changed. Harry was starting to think she was right. Draco seemed to be a little more protective over her. Especially when it came to Ron. It kind of hurt his feelings that Draco knew more about Hermione than Harry did the past few months.

"What are you staring at, Potter?" Draco asked. Harry sighed. Then again, maybe Draco hadn't changed at all. He certainly wasn't acting any different towards _him._

"Nothing, Malfoy," Harry replied. There was an awkward silence. And an unbelievable amount of tension coming from Hermione and Draco. Harry wasn't sure if that was tension he should even bother asking about. Finally, he broke.

"Could someone please tell me what the bloody hell is going on!" He yelled.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"You know exactly what I mean. Why can't I be with my two best friends at the same time anymore? Why are you, Hermione, going everywhere with Draco at your side? Why, Ron, do you always look so guilty whenever you look Hermione's way?" Harry was almost fuming.

"There's a lot of scary stuff going on at Hogwarts. Dumbledore is back, and we don't know how. Voldemort is in power and we have to watch our backs because he could be planning anything. Draco's acting like your best friend, Hermione, and Ron and I don't know why. We have got to stick together. At this point, we can't trust anybody. And if I can't even trust my closest friends, I can't trust anyone else." Harry looked at Hermione, Draco, and Ron.

"Ron. What happened with you and Hermione?" Ron looked pained. He obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"I cheated on her," He finally choked out. Harry was taken aback by this news, but didn't let it show.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I…wanted…to have sex. I-It wasn't like I was using her, but--"

"You bastard," Draco seethed. He sprung at Ron, swinging his arms. Ron's cheek got caught in a left hook. Hermione pulled Draco back.

"Go ahead," Ron said. "I deserve it. I've deserved more than that, the way I have been treating her." Harry shook his head to himself.

"Hermione. Draco. What's going on with you?" Harry asked. Hermione and Draco looked at each other.

"We don't know how it happened," Hermione started off. "One minute Draco's acting his normal old self. And then the next minute…he's holding my hair back while my head is stuck in a toilet from…from finding out about what Ron did. And all of a sudden…everything's changed. He became sensitive and caring when I needed it." She was looking at Draco with her brown eyes full of love and admiration.

"Malfoy, Hermione has told me that you've changed. But I haven't seen any type of change in you. How do I know that you're genuine and not using Hermione to get closer to me as Voldemort's spy?" Draco flinched. He deserved that, but he recovered.

"Because, Potter…I don't want people to know my life story. People see me as this insensitive git. If they found things out about me, they'd never take me seriously."

"You've seen people die in front of you, Potter. I never have. Until this past summer. I just watched as my father took the life out of someone…I-I saw life leave someone's eyes. And then you find out he was married and was a father to a five-month old? I never knew what it was like to lose family members, Potter. But…but now I do. Not only will that five-month old grow up without a real father figure, but now I have the rest of my life without a father figure. I'm a Malfoy no longer. I just don't know who I am." Draco felt incredibly exposed. Hermione had tears in her eyes and was rubbing his back. Harry and Ron stood openmouthed. Draco just looked away. He took in a deep breath and walked away from them. Harry made a move to go after him, but Hermione stopped him.

"Let him walk around a bit. He needs some alone time." Harry nodded. Hermione felt Ron's stare.

"Hermione, I--"

"I know you're sorry, Ron. I accept your apology. It's going to be hard to forget, but I will forgive."

"D'you love him?" Harry asked Hermione softly.

"I don't know. I think I'm starting to," Was her careful reply.

* * *

When Hermione came back to the common room, she found Draco on the couch.

"Hey," Hermione said softly.

"Hey." Draco repeated. Hermione laid her head on his lap and swung her legs over so she was lying down on her back. Draco ran his fingers through her hair quietly.

"Do you think Dumbledore and Blackburn are bad?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know," Draco replied softly. "I don't think we know enough."

Moments of silence passed. They weren't awkward silences, but comforting ones."

"McGonagall said the first Hogsmeade trip is going to be on Saturday. Do you want to go?" Draco asked. Hermione sat up and giggled.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe," Draco replied. He threaded his fingers through hers and connected his forehead to hers. "What do you say?" He asked. Hermione leaned in and kissed him gently.

"Yes," She whispered against his lips. He smiled, leaned in, and kissed her again.

* * *

"What news do you bring?" Voldemort hissed.

"There will be a Hogsmeade outing this Saturday, my Lord," The man replied.

"Ah, those old codgers," Voldemort said with a smirk. "They think that if they just tell those beloved school brats of theirs to stay in a group, that everybody will be fine."

* * *

Saturday turned out to be a beautiful day. It was a nippy autumn day, but the sun was shining radiantly. Draco was getting nervous. This outing pretty much meant people were going to find out about he and Hermione. He wasn't sure how people were going to react.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Draco replied. "Just worried, that's all."

She tucked her head underneath his chin, and closed her eyes.

"It'll be okay," She mumbled. He stroked her back silently.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked, drawing away. Draco nodded his head.

The moment they just shared would be the last time they ever felt safe.


	13. This is Not Good

**A/N**: Hmmm. Not as many reviews as this time, eh?

**Disclaimer: **HA! Yeah right. Like _I_ own anything.

**Chapter 13: **This is Not Good

* * *

Hermione and Draco left the Common Room. They were to meet Harry by the entrance. When they saw him, he was wincing and rubbing his head. Ron looked like he was ready to help Harry in case of an emergency. 

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"My scar," Harry murmured.

"Not just your scar," Ron tattled. "Last night you were muttering in your sleep!" Hermione looked at Ron nervously.

"Maybe we should just skip Hogsmeade." Hermione suggested.

"No, it's fine," Harry said quickly. "I'll be okay.

"Harry, your scar hurting doesn't mean it's just a headache. It means that something bad is going to happen," Hermione scolded.

"Yeah, but Hermione, what if something's wrong at Hogwarts? Let's just go to Hogsmeade. If my scar is still hurting, we'll go back. Okay?" Hermione thought about it. She didn't want to be a party pooper, but she was also concerned with Harry's safety.

"Okay," Hermione decided with a sigh. "Let's go." Harry and Ron cheered as they went outside. Hermione just shook her head. She knew she was going to regret this. But she wasn't anyone's mother. She couldn't make Harry or Ron do anything. She just loved her best friends and doesn't want anything to happen to either of them.

* * *

When they got to Hogsmeade, Hermione noticed that Harry wasn't rubbing his scar anymore. Hermione wasn't sure if this was an act or if this was the real deal. She paid close attention to his behavior. He was walking with Ron, making conversation and joking around. He seemed to be better. 

But the truth was that Harry was NOT feeling better. As he talked with Ron, he tried to mask the look of pain that he felt. The pain wasn't getting any better. If anything, it was getting worse. But Harry was stubborn. This was a trip to Hogsmeade. After this trip, there'd only be one left. Part of Harry felt guilty that he was lying to his best friends, but he didn't want to be cooped up in that castle. Everything was different and he needed to get out.

Harry looked back and saw Hermione and Draco in conversation. He still didn't know how he felt with Hermione and Draco together. It was different, that was for sure. It was clear by their body language that they were more than just a pair: they were lovers, too. He almost shuddered at the thought, and turned his attention back to Ron.

Draco's fingers intertwined with Hermione's. She looked up at him in smiles. He smiled back, with a hint of nervousness in his features.

"It'll be okay," Hermione told him.

"I sure hope so…" Draco replied.

The group walked into The Three Broomsticks. They immediately spotted Hagrid, who was waving them over. Hermione walked over, but Draco hung back.

"Come on," Hermione said softly.

"I can't." Draco told her.

"Yes you can," Hermione insisted. "You are a strong person. You went through a lot this summer. You can handle this." Hermione rubbed her hands on his arms. Draco sighed and stepped forward. They walked to Hagrid's table and joined Harry and Ron.

"Hi, Hermione! Good ter see yeh! An' who's--" He paused and saw Draco.

"Malfoy. What d'yeh think yer--"

"Um…I'll go get the drinks? Four butterbeers, yes? Yeah. I'll go get those…those drinks," Ron finished awkwardly. He disappeared into the crowd of students. Harry suddenly found the wooden table to be very interesting.

"Harry, did yeh know abou' this?" Hagrid asked.

"Know about what?" Harry asked calmly.

"Tha' Hermione is out with a Malfoy?" Hagrid tried to keep his voice low, but judging by the amount of small shot glasses on the table, he was already a little tipsy. Enough so that people just stared at him. Draco stared down at his lap.

"He's changed, Hagrid," Harry said firmly.

"Changed?" Hagrid repeated with a sneer. "'Is dad is a--"

Malfoy couldn't deal with it. He pushed his chair out from the table and walked out. Everyone's eyes were on him.

* * *

Outside, he paced. This was stupid. He shouldn't have done this. It was too soon and too sudden. As he pondered, he felt hands on his upper arms. He knew it was Hermione without having to turn around.

"I'm sorry," He told her. He felt Hermione's lips on his shoulder.

"Don't be sorry. I should be sorry," Hermione replied. "I have every reason to be sorry. Maybe going to The Three Broomsticks was too big of a step. We should have taken smaller ones." Draco turned around and faced her.

"Hermione, I doubt anyone's going to click their heels with joy once they find out about us," Draco said.

"So what are you saying?" Hermione asked.

"What I'm saying is let's just not care what anyone things. Let's take advantage of this day and spend it together. If we get looks, who cares. Let's just enjoy this day." Draco looked at her. She smiled at him and nodded her head.

* * *

And surprisingly enough, they had fun. T hey went into Honeyduke's and bought chocolates. Hermione persuaded Draco to come with her to Zonko's. There were lots of Hogwarts students there. Unfortunately, Lavender and Parvati were among them. 

"Great," Hermione moaned. "Now the students that didn't come are going to know by dinner."

"Are you ashamed of me?" Draco asked.

"No! Of course I'm not!" Hermione looked up at him to see that he was smiling.

"That wasn't funny," She grumbled.

"Sure it was," Malfoy replied. He wrapped an arm around her.

"It's so weird," Hermione murmured.

"What is?"

"Just how much you've changed. How affectionate you are. How much you care…and don't at the same time." Draco knew exactly what she meant. He brushed her hair away from her face. She was leaning close to him, when Zonko's went back. Draco heard shrieks and cries. But among those, he heard a familiar voice:

"_Petrificus Totalus."_ He went stiff and fell back. As he fell, he hit one of the shelves. Everything went black.

* * *

When Draco came to, everything was unfamiliar. And he had a big headache. He groaned and massaged the back of his head. 

'_What happened?'_ He thought to himself. He remembered Hogsmeade up until Zonko's. Something wasn't right.

He blinked his eyes into focus. He was in a small, dark room. It wasn't a prison, but it did look familiar. Then he realized: this was his room where he would get punished. His eyes adjusted to the darkness. There was the door. He jumped up and ran to throw it open. He had to get to Hermione. This was all his "father's" doing. When he reached the door, however, he was catapulted back against the wall. He hit it with a resounding thump.

'_Great,'_ He thought. _'There's some kind of shield preventing me from getting out.'_ But he had no time to think. He heard footsteps thumping up the stairs. And in moments, his former father was standing in front of him.

"Draco," His father sneered.

"Lucius," Draco sneered back. Lucius's hand snapped up and slapped Draco across his right cheek. Draco's head flung to the side.

"So. You fell for a Mudblood," Lucius spit out the last word of the sentence.

"Her name's Hermione," Draco growled. Lucius again slapped him. Draco's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath.

"You idiot boy. You thought you could keep it a secret at that disgusting Ball. You started to gain the trust of…_Potter._ I have watched you destroy the reputation of the Malfoys."

"I'm a Malfoy no longer," Draco seethed. "You made that quite clear in July." That got him another slap across the face. He spit blood out on the floor from his mouth.

"I'm going to kill you," Lucius growled. Draco received a knee to the chest. His eyes began to water, but he refused to hunch over.

"I," Lucius continued, tripping him by catching his foot around his ankles and kicking him down. Draco fell to the floor, the hard tile connecting to his cheek. He heard the bones crack. "I am going to watch the life leave your eyes. Turn over," He kicked Malfoy in the side. Groaning, Malfoy flipped over on his back. "I'd like to actually watch you die." And that's when Malfoy began receiving the blows. Draco fought to remain conscious. He had to, for Hermione.

"Are you having fun?" Lucius asked.

"Go…to hell…" Draco wheezed. Lucius smirked and took out his wand. This was it. He closed his eyes and gulped.

'_I'm sorry, Hermione,'_ He thought to himself.

_"Avada Kedarva!"_ He waited. He saw the green light, and heard a body thump. But…Draco still felt alive. And his body was still functioning. He clutched his stomach and winced as he sat up. He was staring into the lifeless eyes of Lucius Malfoy. And there, standing before him, was Harry Potter, sweating and trembling.


	14. Abort!

**A/N: **Once again, I apologize for the slow update. I've just been…eh, not been in a writing mood. Haven't exactly had the best week, but hey, here's the newest chapter anyway!

**Disclaimer:** **You'd think I'd own it by now, wouldn't you? Nope.**

**Chapter 14: Abort**

* * *

There was no denying the look of panic in Harry's face. 

"We have to get out of here," Draco said.

"I just killed your dad," Harry said in a daze.

"He wasn't my dad. Harry, we have to get out of here."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later," Draco said. Warning bells throughout the house began sounding.

"NOW!" Draco yelled. He ran out of the room, tearing down the stairs. He looked behind him to make sure Harry was with him. He wasn't. Cursing, he ran up the stairs. Harry was still staring in disbelief at the once-alive Lucius Malfoy.

"Harry!" Draco yelled. He grabbed Harry's hand, and tugged. As if in a trance, Harry seemed to realize there were alarms sounding. Both students tore out of the room this time, and pounded down the stairs.

"Where's Hermione?" Draco yelled.

"She's safe," Harry yelled back.

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"She's back at the school!" Draco decided not to ask anymore questions until they were in safe territory. Draco flung the door open, and Harry and Draco ran into the woods.

After several minutes of running, Draco stopped. Harry slowed down too.

"How'd-How'd you get in here?" Draco asked. He leaned against a tree to calm his breath.

"We heard screams from Zonko's…Ron and I ran to see what was going on, but it was dark. When the lights came back on, someone had said they saw you and Hermione get taken away." Harry replied.

"How could they have--" Harry snorted.

"They saw a glow-in-the-dark Every Flavored Bean on the floor. It was light enough to see both of you get taken away."

"How'd you know we were here?" Draco asked.

"My scar was hurting still. I knew this was all of Voldemort's doing. But my scar wasn't hurting as much. Your father was pretty much second-in-command after…_Pettigrew's_ death. Your home is supposed to be the safest place, but that hasn't been the case. So to your house I went. I was scared that I was too late. When I got there, Hermione had already freed herself. I don't know how. I didn't ask. I told her to run as fast as she could. She said she'd go back to Hogwarts by Apparating to Hogsmeade and then running back. I didn't have much time to argue with her. I heard the beating that was going on upstairs." He finished. Draco was silent. Harry Potter had saved his life. He mentally shook his head. This was so backwards.

"Why did we have to leave so quickly?" Harry asked.

"As you said, Lucius was second-in-command to Voldemort. When a Death Eater is dead, all the other Death Eaters are alerted. A ray of light beams over the location of where the death took place. But because my dad's role was so…'vital', an alarm of some kind is let out too. Only the Death Eaters know the spell to turn everything off. We had to go before--"

"—We got caught." Harry finished. Malfoy nodded.

* * *

It was silent for the rest of the walk. When they got into Hogwarts, it was pretty late. The pair didn't make it very far when they heard a voice. 

"Night owls, are we?" Filch asked with a smirk.

"I'm Head Boy, sir." Draco said, thinking quickly. He showed him the badge.

"I know that," sneered Filch. "What is Potter doing with you?"

Fast on his thinking, Draco replied,

"I was patrolling sir, and saw movement from the Forbidden Forest. I…went out there to see who it was, and saw Potter. I'm turning him in right now." The lie smoothly flew out of his mouth with such ease, that Filch believed him. He sneered at Harry. Harry tried to look apologetic.

"Come on, Potter." Draco sneered, getting into the act. Harry sullenly began to go up the stairs. Draco followed him. Once they rounded the corner, they ran to the common room. Draco hurriedly said the password and the two rushed in.

* * *

Hermione was in there pacing back and forth. When she saw Draco, she ran towards him in a big hug. Draco hugged her tightly as she cried while hugging him. 

"Oh, Draco, I'm s-so glad you're okay. I got so scared th-that--"

"Shh," Draco stroked her hair. "I'm okay."

Harry watched the two embrace, a bit uncomfortably. His best friend was hugging Draco Malfoy. Harry admitted to himself that he was starting to trust him, but this was going to take a lot of getting used to.

Suddenly, two arms were holding him tight as well. It was Hermione.

"You saved my life, Harry." Hermione sobbed.

"You had already saved yourself," Harry said, awkwardly patting her on the back.

"But I didn't know what to do afterward," Hermione responded. "And then you showed up." Harry didn't know what to say. Hermione finally calmed down.

"OI! Let me in!" Ron shouted on the outside. He made the three jump. Hermione walked over to the portrait and let Ron in. Once he was inside, she hugged him as well. She was crying again. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Girls," He muttered. Draco smirked in reply.

"Okay, now that we've got this reunion thing going on, we have to talk." Draco said. He took a seat on the couch. Hermione sat next to him. Harry and Ron sat on the armchairs.

"We've got a lot to talk about," Draco said. He pointed his wand at the fireplace and murmured '_Incendio'_. The fireplace lit. He was now facing Hermione, who hadn't seen his face up close. When she did, she gasped. His cheeks were filled with cuts and bruises. His right eye was purple, and his bottom lip looked cut.

"Draco…what happened to you?" She asked.

"Just got a little beat up." Draco tried to joke. Hermione looked like she was about to cry. His hand covered hers and he squeezed it.

"I'm fine." He reassured her. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand. Their hands remained together.

Harry looked at Ron. He looked a little uncomfortable watching them. And maybe a little sad. Harry remembered the talk they had the night they went to Dumbledore's office.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

"How do you feel about this whole Hermione and Draco thing?" Ron asked. Harry hesitated. He didn't know how to answer.

"_Well…" He said carefully. "I don't know. It's weird to see Hermione – one of my best friends – and Draco – an enemy – together. Draco's changed a lot. I want Hermione to be happy, but it's just…ironic it's with Draco and not you. No offense, mate." _

"_I had her," Ron said sadly. "She was the best thing to have ever happened to me. I want her to be happy too, but…I ruined it." Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder._

"_It could've been worse, mate," Harry said. "She didn't have to forgive you, but she did." Ron nodded his head in silence. Harry closed his eyes, and silently hoped that Ron too would find happiness._

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

"Harry?" Hermione prodded.

"Right. Sorry." Harry said, shaking his head.

"Draco's about to tell us what's happened." Hermione informed him. Harry's jaw clenched. This was not going to be easy.

"The person that beat me was my dad." Draco said, getting to the point. Hermione's grip on his hand tightened. Ron made a noise in his throat.

"It's okay," Draco told them. "I've been beaten worse." Hermione just looked at him with wide, scared eyes.

"You can't go home now," Hermione insisted. "He'll beat you more."

"No he won't." Harry told her grimly.

"How can you say he won't? Yes, he will! It's unsafe for Draco! How can you be so--"

"Because I _killed him, Hermione!_ I stood behind him and yelled the curse that killed my parents!" Harry boomed. There was absolute silence in the Heads' Common Room. A mouse wouldn't have been able to skitter across the room unnoticed.

"You…killed…" Hermione couldn't swallow and breathing seemed like a foreign concept to her. Harry looked down at his lap.

"Potter. You did a good thing. I know it's hard for you to deal with. However, this wasn't what I wanted to talk about." Draco said calmly.

"Things are extremely different now. With my father gone, Voldemort's going to find out who did this, and he will seek revenge." The Golden Trio didn't want to believe it, but the looks their faces gave off showed that they did. There'd be a solid chance that at least one of the four would cease to exist.

"We've _got_ to stick together. I know that that sounds weird coming from me, but we have to. Just because my father was a Death Eater didn't mean I wanted to be one. HE'S the one that wanted this." Everyone nodded. Harry had been waiting almost seven long years for this moment. The war would be approaching soon.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hermione asked them, once Ron and Harry left. 

"I'm fine." Harry assured her.

"I was so scared of…" She couldn't finish her sentence. She couldn't say she was scared of dying. But Draco knew. He went through it too. He didn't need an explanation. She nuzzled her face into his chest. He inhaled sharply. The pain still stung and there'd probably be marks. Hermione's head quickly drew away when she heard his gasp.

"Draco…what exactly happened?" Hermione asked.

"I just got beaten up, that's all."

"No," Hermione corrected. "Your father attacked you." Draco didn't say anything. His jaw clenched. He could feel the tears coming to his eyes. He looked away.

Hermione watched him carefully. He was upset. She had so much anger directed at Lucius. She was so glad he was dead now. Her hands moved to the buttons on his shirt. She slowly began to unbutton them. Her eyes traveled up to meet Draco's. The look in his eyes showed nothing but affection. As Hermione's hands moved down, her lips met his. They kissed passionately, but nothing sexual was behind it. As they kissed, her hands continued unbuttoning his shirt until his shirt was open. She broke away from the kiss and pushed his shirt off.

There was a gash where her face was once nuzzling a moment before. Her breath caught in her throat. On his sides, there were some bruises, but nothing compared to the bruise on his stomach. It was blue and purple and the size of a golf ball.

"Draco…" Hermione whispered.

"I'm alive." Draco told her.

"I hate him,"

"You won't have to worry about him anymore."

Hermione tried to look away, but Draco wouldn't let her. He grabbed both sides of her face, and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"I'm okay." He whispered. He leaned in and kissed her again. As they kissed, Draco realized: He loved her. And he was going to do everything within his power to save her.


	15. Traitor

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, once again! As the chapters progress, they get darker. I've never had this writing technique before, and I kind of like it!

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own them. I don't even own any more witty phrases.**

Chapter 15: Traitor

* * *

The very next morning, the four were called down to the Headmaster's office. They knew that this was coming. You could not hide anything from Dumbledore. 

Draco and Hermione walked through the halls hand-in-hand. This caused a wide variety of whispers echoing behind them. But it was clear on their faces: they did not care. After they kissed the previous night, Draco and Hermione had made love as if he had just come back from the war. It was tender and passionate. They had grown accustomed to their bodies and knew what they wanted.

Harry said the password to Dumbledore's office and the students walked in. They saw Professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk.

"Good morning," Professor Dumbledore said in his soothing voice. "Please, have a seat." He noticed Draco and Hermione's entwined hands. His eyes twinkled. The quartet sat down, eyeing Dumbledore nervously.

Next to Dumbledore sat Professor Blackburn, extremely attentive and alert. Hermione didn't know why, but she felt a weird tingling feeling when she looked at Blackburn. She knew it wasn't a good feeling.

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore quipped. He held out a plate of cookies to the students.

"Snickerdoodle?" He offered.

"Snicker_-what?"_ Ron looked at the bowl as if it was going to bite him. Hermione rolled her eyes. Dumbledore put the plate back down and folded his hands on his desk.

"I'm assuming that all of you know why I called you here." Dumbledore said. The young students nodded.

"The truth is that Voldemort," Hermione rolled her eyes again when Ron flinched. "Voldemort is going to be very…vengeful." Dumbledore said. They nodded.

"Voldemort won't take a long time to find out who killed Lucius." Dumbledore continued.

"So what do we do?" Harry asked.

"You must _not_ leave the castle. Not even on Hogsmeade weekends." Dumbledore said finally.

"But sir!" Ron protested.

"Unless you want to be burst to smithereens!" Professor Blackburn sneered.

"Joseph," Dumbledore said calmly, but was actually looking a little taken aback. "They're allowed to be--"

"They're worried about not getting their candy instead of their lives, uncle!" Professor Blackburn exclaimed.

"Now wait just a bloody moment!" Ron stood up.

"Language, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore reminded, but looking amused.

"Sorry, Professor," Ron mumbled. He sat back down. "With all due respect, Professor Blackburn, my life means a great deal to me. I may have an unhealthy obsession for Honeyduke's, but my life and my best friends' lives are at stake."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Ron. Was he finally accepted? Realizing his "error", the tips of Ron's ears turned red.

"Draco Malfoy's life is at stake, too." He tried to fix his error, but to no avail. Draco smirked.

"Smartest decision you ever made these past seven years, Weasley," Draco said. Ron muttered something under his breath that sounded like "insufferable git."

Professor Blackburn sighed.

"You students have to realize that it's not safe anymore." Hermione had the urge to roll her eyes but she suppressed it.

"Is that all?" Draco asked rather rudely.

"That is all." Dumbledore replied.

The students thanked Dumbledore and left. Once they were on a different floor, Hermione said what everybody was thinking.

"There's something up with Professor Blackburn." Everyone nodded.

"What should we do?" Ron asked.

"I think we're going to bust out the Invisibility Cloak tonight." Harry whispered.

"But Dumbledore said--"

"I don't care, Hermione. I would much rather feel safe at Hogwarts, rather than feeling like Professor Blackburn was up to something dodgy." Harry told her sternly.

"You can't be serious!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry looked at Hermione with an expression showing he clearly was being serious. Hermione looked at Draco.

"Hermione…"

"You think this is a good idea?" Hermione looked at Draco, her expression unbelieving.

"No, it's not a good idea. But it's for our own good. We wouldn't just be saving our lives. Think about the other students that go here. Think about your _best friends_." Hermione sighed. Draco had a point.

"Fine." She finally said.

* * *

"Any word yet?" Voldemort asked. 

"No, my Lord…but we think we might have an idea."

"An idea's not good enough!" Voldemort growled, pounding his fist on the armchair.

"We know. But it is all we have so far."

"Very well. Who do you think it is?"

"Do you recall the attack at Hogsmeade?"

"Of course I do, you numbskull, it was my idea!"

"Right. And a brilliant idea it was, sir. Well…after we took the Mudblood and that…rotten excuse of a Pureblood…we realized that we hadn't exactly locked the place up like you had asked."

"I know that already, you imbecile, otherwise Lucius's death wouldn't have happened! Can we move along?"

"So sorry, my Lord. But who do you think would break into a house to be the hero? Maybe to get revenge from losing _his_ parents?"

"…Potter." Voldemort hissed. The other man nodded.

"Very well, Zabini. Good work. You may return to the castle." He hissed.

"Thank you, my Lord." Blaise said, bowing.

* * *

The group of friends met outside the Great Hall. 

"Ready?" Harry whispered. Hermione, Draco, and Ron nodded.

"Okay. We've got to be careful. Remember--"

"Harry!" Hermione hissed. "Blackburn's coming!" Harry paled, and threw the Cloak over them.

They watched as Professor Blackburn looked to the side and pulled the Entrance Hall doors open. He took one final glance and left.

After the door closed, the quartet moved to the front.

"Let's go." Draco whispered. Harry put his hand on the doorknob, and twisted it open.

It was chilly outside. Hermione shivered. Their teeth chattered, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. They had to press on. There were more important things at hand.

"There he is!" Ron mouthed. And sure enough, there was Blackburn. And some…portal of some kind. Blackburn stepped through the portal, unbeknownst that four students were watching.

"Are we--" Ron gulped.

"Yup." Harry replied. Ron was shaking now, but the current weather had nothing to do with the reason.

"Potter, Weasley, close your eyes." Draco said.

"To hell we are! Why should we—oh, _please!_" Draco had seized Hermione and pulled her into a heart-searing kiss, similar to the one he gave her before her detention. Hermione didn't have to ask why.

"On the count of three. One…two…" Harry looked at his friends. "…Three!" They jumped through the portal.

It was like traveling through Floo powder. As their destination neared, they heard voices. A very familiar one. Harry suppressed a yell as his scar hurt like it always did when Voldemort was very close.

Four pairs of feet hit the floor. They all went sprawling.

"How nice," Voldemort smirked. "Visitors."

Behind Voldemort was Professor Blackburn.


	16. Answers

**A/N: Once again, my apologies for this taking so long. I've had a lot on my mind lately, and haven't had the best couple of weeks. This chapter is extremely dark, and I'm not very good at writing dark type of stuff.**

**Disclaimer: **Le sigh. I still don't own my drivers license, and I still don't own Harry Potter. Go figure.

**Chapter 16: Answers**

* * *

"I knew it!" Hermione exclaimed. She looked at Blackburn, her eyes showing a lot of emotion: anger, disrespect, but most of all, fright. Blackburn didn't say anything. He just looked away. 

"You were the one that hit me too, weren't you?" She accused.

"No," Said another voice. "That was me." Holding his wand out, Blaise Zabini stepped into the light.

"Why you little--" Draco stormed over to Blaise.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Blaise roared. Draco flew back against the stone wall.

"Zabini," Voldemort warned.

"I'm sorry, my Lord." Blaise said.

"Why would you do that?" Ron asked.

"Well, Draco was in my--"

"Not blast Draco, you bloody moron, knock out Hermione," Ron said, his voice full of hate. "She didn't do anything."

"Of course she did. She's a mudblood. Draco's a Pureblood. They're not supposed to be together. It's unheard of."

"Oh. So you were just going to knock her unconscious. That's completely logical." Ron sneered.

"The plan was to kill her, you poor idiot." Voldemort sneered back.

"So what happened?" Harry managed to ask.

"This so-called spy saved her, that's what!" Blaise roared. Blackburn didn't say anything.

"So why haven't you killed any of us yet?" Hermione finally asked.

"Because, you stupid mudblood, why kill you now? Why not surprise all of you when you least expect it?" Voldemort's answer did the trick. Hermione stepped away in fear.

"Anymore questions?" Voldemort sneered.

"Yeah," Ron turned around and looked at Blackburn. "If you're not on our side…is Dumbledore…" Ron trailed off.

For a while, Blackburn did not speak. The trio didn't think he would. Hermione, in the meantime, nervously backed up while keeping her eyes on Voldemort. She lowered down and checked on Malfoy.

"Are you okay?" Hermione whispered. Tears threatened to fall, but they didn't. Draco nodded, but Hermione didn't believe him.

"Go ahead, mudblood, help him. You're all going to die anyway." Voldemort said.

Ron was too busy staring at Blackburn in disbelief to even register the words Voldemort just said.

"Unbelievable," Ron said with a hint of cold laughter. "You're just a bloody coward." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Dumbledore is who he says he is." Blackburn finally replied.

"How? How did Dumbledore come back then?" Harry's voice cracked.

"Like he said. He has phoenix blood in him."

"But that's impossible." Hermione said.

"No, it's not. Many years ago, before he was Headmaster, he had an accident. He lost a lot of blood. When we went to Mungo's, they pumped blood in him from a matching type. But the person was part phoenix. And because of that…well…I think you guys can put things together."

"How could you do that to him?" Ron exclaimed. "He's your UNCLE!"

"Not exactly." Professor Blackburn said slowly.

"What do you mean, not exactly?"

"When Dumbledore came back…he lost a bit of his memory. I-I was a Death Eater in training and--"

"You thought you could take advantage of him." Harry sneered. Blackburn looked away.

"This is all getting quite boring." Voldemort said. Everyone jumped.

"I think…I'm going to kill…you first." He pointed his want at Draco, who stilled.

"Avada--"

"Furnunculus!" Harry yelled. Voldemort screamed in pain as sores began to open all over his body.

"You'll regret that." Voldemort sneered. "Crucio!" Harry fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

"Incendio!" Draco pointed his wand at Voldemort. His robes caught on fire.

There were four students against Voldemort. But he was a powerful wizard against four teenagers.

"There's got to be a way out!" Hermione exclaimed frantically. But the portal had closed already. Voldemort got up from his chair and advanced towards Draco.

"You are a lousy excuse for a Pureblood." Voldemort sneered. He raised his wand up high. Draco was trying to find a way so he wouldn't get cornered.

"Your father tried in vain to raise you to be like him. You had everything, you selfish little brat. But it just wasn't good enough."

"An innocent man was MURDERED for protecting our family!" Draco yelled. Voldemort thrust his wand against Draco's throat and applied pressure. Draco gagged a little and tried to swallow. His eyes were watering, but he refused to blink.

"You don't even deserve the Killing Curse." Voldemort hissed. "You deserve to die slowly. And that's exactly what you're going to do here. Your mudblood girlfriend is going to watch you die."

"Sectumsempra!" A voice roared. Draco winced as he watched Voldemort's robes and body get overpowered by deep cuts. Voldemort whirled around. Professor Blackburn stood there. His arm was outstretched. His look was a look of defiance.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" Voldemort growled.

"You will not harm them." Professor Blackburn said angrily.

"Why's that?" Voldemort's voice was full of loathing.

"They are young. They have families." Voldemort advanced on Blackburn. He knew what was coming. He turned to face the students, including Blaise. He opened his mouth to say something, but Voldemort decided he wasn't going to hear it.

"Avada Kedarva!" The jet of green light came spiraling towards Professor Blackburn. The light him in the chest, and down he went.

There was absolute silence. But Harry noticed something.

"He's changing!" He exclaimed. Harry struggled to get up after his Crucio attack, but he was able to get through it. All the students' eyes were on the body. When the body was finished changing, Draco stepped back in fear. The body form in front of them was Severus Snape.

Hermione screamed. Ron turned away and vomited. Harry just stared at the body the way he did when Lucius died.

"Which one's next…" Voldemort looked completely unfazed. So did Blaise.

"What do we do?" Ron asked.

"You wait your turn." Voldemort told them. They had to fight back. They knew it. Voldemort was weakened just a tad, from the cuts on his body.

"We have to fight back." Hermione whispered.

"For your parents." Ron said to Harry.

"For Sirius." Hermione added.

"And Snape." Malfoy finished. Harry didn't respond. His jaw kept on clenching and unclenching. He stared at Snape's body. All those terrible years with him in Potions. All the trouble he gave him. All for what? Before he could think any further, his back had hit the wall. Voldemort had launched the Expelliarmus charm on him. Harry didn't even want to get up. Ron, however, was taunting Voldemort.

"What, is that all you got? You're the most powerful wizard, and all you do is cast the Disarming charm?" Hermione kicked him. Voldemort slowly walked up to Ron, advancing on him.

"Would you like to be next?" He asked. Ron's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Good. Now, I must take a break. Blaise, keep an eye on them." Voldemort left the room. Blaise smirked at all of them.

"Blaise, why are you doing this?" Draco asked.

"Don't act so innocent, Malfoy," Blaise scoffed. "You were going to be one of us too."

"You really think that I would have gone through with it?" Draco asked.

"You ask this now, when you're in love with a mudblood, and making friends with Potter and Weasley?" Draco didn't say anything. As much as he hated to admit it, Blaise was right. There was no telling what Draco would have done, if he hadn't been made Head Boy.

"You're just a pathetic…hypocrite…mudblood-loving--"

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione yelled. Blaise went still and crashed to the floor.

"_Merlin, _he was getting on my nerves!" Hermione exclaimed. She shook her head, and said in a whisper, "What are we going to do about Voldemort?"

"We…I think you know what we have to do, Hermione." Draco said.

"But…but what about Harry? He…he hasn't gotten up." Draco walked over to Harry.

"Potter, get up."

"What does it matter anyway? We're all going to die here. Voldemort's going to kill all of us."

"Yeah, with that kind of attitude, good riddance." Draco said. Harry said nothing. "You are extremely selfish. You've got a bunch of friends that care about you. You've got a bunch of Professors at the school that care about you. Your parents may be dead, but you know they care about you. They gave their LIVES up for you. And you're just going to throw it all away? You're going to just let your parents die in vain? Voldemort KILLED your parents. That man is the reason you are living with that aunt and uncle of yours." He spoke to Harry firmly. Harry couldn't look at him, but Draco was right. He got up, steadying himself by planting his hand against the wall. Then, he stood up straight and joined his friends.

"When Voldemort comes back in," Draco said softly. "All of us will yell the curse. Our powers combined should kill him. Got it?" Everyone nodded. All they had to do was wait. They were starting to get impatient.

"Now. Who shall be ne--" Voldemorts voice resounded as he walked into the room.

"AVADA KEDARVA!" Their wands each shot out the green light. But the light ended up coming together. Everything seemed to have happened in slow motion. But the green light hit Voldemort in the chest. And then…nothing. Voldemort went down. It was finally over.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco found their way back to the castle. It turned out the area they were in was a secret area in the Forbidden Forest. They were all splattered with blood as a result of Voldemort's death. 

Each student carried the body of Severus Snape. As they got closer to the school, they saw the unmistakable features of Dumbledore. He knew what had happened. However, when he saw Severus, his eyes were no longer twinkling. His mouth cast into a sad, defeated look.

* * *

"So Joseph wasn't my nephew?" Dumbledore asked. The quartet shook their heads. Dumbledore didn't know what to say. Now that Voldemort was dead, things were different. Dumbledore knew something was going on. He had a lot to think about. When he looked up, Harry looked like he was having another seizure. 

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. But it didn't last for very long. The shaking stopped. Harry opened his eyes and felt his forehead. The scar was gone.

**A/N: Thanks for bearing with me, guys, it means a lot. This was the second to last chapter, so next chapter is the last one.**


	17. Everytime We Say Goodbye

**A/N: **I want to thank all of you guys for sending me your reviews. The reviews got the story going. It's been interesting to see me grow as a writer. The first couple of chapters weren't good, but as I started getting more comfortable, I started liking them more. There may be another story down the road, but I'm not sure. This is another song chapter, but it won't be until later in the story. I was listening to this song on the car ride back home from New York (I saw "Wicked", which was absolutely amazing). Anyway, I hope you all enjoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own this song. **

**Chapter 16:** Every Time We Say Good-Bye

* * *

The following morning, all of Hogwarts knew about Voldemort's death. They knew about how Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Draco terminated the threat to the wizarding world for seventeen years. But along with the good news came the unpleasant.

The next morning at breakfast, Dumbledore surveyed the excited students. They were all chatting happily about all the stuff they could do, now that Voldemort was dead. He stood up.

"Good morning, students. I know everyone's been overjoyed with Voldemort's death. Unfortunately, I have got some bad news to go along with it." The Great Hall went silent. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco all stared at their laps. They knew what was coming.

"Along with Voldemort's death came the death of Severus Snape." Some students automatically began to cry, or some just stared in disbelief and sadness. It did not matter that Professor Snape was a follower of Voldemort. It did not matter that he murdered Dumbledore. Dumbledore came back, and Snape was a spy. He was their teacher. He was the Slytherins' mentor.

"Some of you may have noticed," Dumbledore continued. "That my nephew, Joseph Blackburn, is no longer with us either. Severus Snape was Joseph Blackburn. He used a Polyjuice Potion. He was a spy for Voldemort. But he died saving four students." Dumbledore looked around. Everyone in the room had their heads bent down. People were sniffling, crying, or were just silent.

"We will all remember Severus Snape." Dumbledore said. "As our friend, and as our mentor." He sat back down.

"I hate it when Dumbledore does that." Ron mumbled, staring at his plate.

"Does what?" Hermione asked idly. She was looking over at Draco. She felt sorry for him. Professor Snape may not have been kind to any of the Gryffindors, but Snape was Draco's mentor. Snape was to Draco as Dumbledore was to Harry. Plus, no one knew what was going to happen to Blaise.

"When Dumbledore makes bad announcements like those…it takes my appetite away." Ron said. Hermione didn't say anything.

"Hey, look," Harry said, changing the subject quickly. "Owls are coming." And so they were. The Daily Prophet subscribers were getting their mail. Pig dropped the issue on Ron's breakfast plate. Ron picked it up, and moved it so that his friends could see it.

The front page had a picture of all the Death Eaters, including Blaise. The headline read, "IT'S OVER!" The article talked about how along with Voldemort's death, all of the Death Eaters died, too.

"_The Death Eater emblem marked on their wrist is a sign of staying with the Dark Lord forever. After Voldemort's death, the Death Eaters died shortly thereafter. Their emblem burst open on their wrist, causing them to die from loss of blood._ Gross." Ron wrinkled his nose and put down the paper. Hermione read, and bit her lip. Blaise was in the picture too. She looked over at Draco, who was reading the paper as well. He put it down, looking as if he was about to be sick. He then pushed himself out of his chair and walked out of the room.

"Aren't you going to follow him?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione replied softly. "Draco needs time by himself first."

Hermione chatted with Harry and Ron for another half an hour before she went to check on Draco. She walked into the Heads' Common Room, and saw him standing there. When she came through the portrait, he turned around and faced her. He didn't say anything. When she was within arms reach of him, she wrapped her arms around his back. He rested his forehead against her shoulders. He didn't cry. She didn't need an explanation. She knew. Malfoys don't cry. For several moments, she rubbed his back, while he just stood there, his forehead on her shoulder, until he drew away.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know where to go. Blaise is dead now, along with his parents. I'm not going to Pansy's, and I'm certainly not going back home." Draco said.

"Why don't you stay with Narcissa?" Hermione suggested. Draco let out a cold laugh.

"I can't do that. I look just like Lucius." Draco replied. Hermione understood. She, like everyone else in the Wizarding World, read about the very public divorce of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black Malfoy. If Draco went to Narcissa, it would probably bring her unpleasant memories.

"Stay with me, then." Hermione coaxed.

"I don't think I can do that." Draco said. Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Draco put a finger to her mouth.

"Not yet, anyway. We'll see how things work out." Hermione nodded. Draco drew his hand away, and gave her a soft, caring kiss on her lips. Hermione sighed into his mouth, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He drew away just a little bit.

"I was so scared." He murmured, his lips barely inches from hers.

"Scared of what?" Hermione asked.

"Losing you yesterday night." Draco said. Hermione drew away a little bit. Draco was avoiding her gaze. He knew that if she looked at him in the eye, he would cry. His jaw clenched and unclenched.

"But I'm here." Hermione told him softly. Draco nodded his head. He leaned in and kissed her again. This kiss was full of the passion he felt for her. How much she meant to him. He knew then as he – still kissing her and walking backwards – led her to his room he would never put her in danger again. He would never run the risk of losing Hermione Granger.

* * *

Harry sat in the Gryffindor Common Room in deep thought. The death of Voldemort was something he had always wanted. But it had been so easy. Too easy, even. He was glad Voldemort was finally gone forever. He rubbed his scar-less forehead for the umpteenth time. 

When he next looked up, Ron was walking in the room.

"Crazy night." Ron said. Harry nodded.

"Are you glad that it's over?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess so. It's just a little dodgy that it happened so soon." Harry ran a hand through his hair. Ron didn't say anything, but Harry could tell he was in a good mood. The fight against Voldemort rekindled Ron and Hermione's friendship.

"Oh, Dumbledore wants to see you." Ron said.

"He does?" Harry was puzzled. Ron nodded.

"Alright then. I'll be back, I guess." Harry pushed himself out of his chair and left for Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"Have a seat, Harry," Dumbledore said. Harry sat down. 

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"I understand that you've been somewhat skeptical over Voldemort's death?" Harry nodded.

"I just…don't see how we could have killed him just like that." Harry said. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Harry. What saved you from Voldemort?" Dumbledore reminded.

"The love my parents had for me…"

"Yes. Your parents alone made him weaken. But last night, you had Draco, Hermione, Ron, and yourself. Draco's love for Hermione and vice versa alone is powerful. But you also had Ron's love for his best friends, and you, Harry, also love for your best friends. Not only does Hermione have her love for Draco, but the love for you and Ron as well. You're also forgetting two important people that were there."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Your parents. Surely you know by now that they go everywhere with you." Dumbledore's last comment was a teasing one. Harry mustered a smile.

"Do you understand?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded.

"Good. So, how'd it feel?" Dumbledore asked with an amused smile.

"I can't explain how it felt. It was…like a bunch of weights being lifted off my shoulder. And when my scar went away…I can't even explain how great of a feeling that was." Dumbledore smiled at the wizard that sat in front of him. He watched Harry grow up, from an apprehensive eleven-year -old, to a fully mature seventeen-year-old. Now Harry had nothing to worry about.

"Sir? One other question." Harry said.

"Ask away, my boy."

"Do Draco and Hermione really love each other?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Yes. They have not admitted it to each other yet. But even you can tell, Harry. Draco's a good man. Deep down inside of you, you know that now."

_

* * *

_

It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide

Draco looked at the sleeping form of Hermione. He wasn't sure how he would work his living situation out. He knew he wanted to be with Hermione. But he wasn't sure if he could manage living with her. Not because her parents were Muggles, but for an entirely lust-filled reason. How could he make love to her, if she lived with her parents? He admitted to himself with a smirk on his face that they had great sex.

Draco let out a silent sigh, and ran a hand through his hair. He'd figure this out. If he got desperate, he'd ask Potter. Perhaps Potter would let him stay in Grimmauld's Place. After all, Draco had Black blood in him. He knew that the end of the school year was fast approaching. Everyone would be going their separate ways. He knew he loved Hermione, and he couldn't – wouldn't – picture anyone else to be with. He sighed, and closed his eyes. He'd figure it out later. He had three weeks time to decide what to do.

* * *

_I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

The next morning, Hermione woke up next to Draco. It was something she had gotten used to doing now. She watched his sleeping form. She had gotten used to the breathing exercises he used. He had a calm breathing pattern if he was dreamless or having a good dream. He tended to breathe a little quickly if he was having a nightmare. His sleeping patterns helped her get more in touch with him.

What was she going to do without him? What if this…relationship they had was just for Hogwarts? She couldn't imagine life without Draco now. It was a weird revelation that came upon her. Just when the school year started, she couldn't WAIT for the year to end for good, so she'd never have to see him again. But after Ron cheated on her…he seemed to have changed. She figured it was because Lucius had an affair with a Playwitch, and that tore Narcissa up. Hermione never saw Narcissa's emotional destruction, but Draco did. The events that happened in the summer changed Draco too.

She quietly got up, and put on her Head Girl robe. She tiptoed into her room, and slipped into the clothes she was going to wear for the day.

She walked back into his room, and watched him sleep. They had a class soon, and Hermione was unsure if she should wake him up. He had a pretty rough night last night. She didn't approve of skipping classes, but with Draco, it was a different case. He lost his best friend and his mentor in the exact same night. She decided she would leave him alone. If he felt good enough to join a class, he would.

Hermione kissed his forehead lightly before leaving. He stirred a little and fluttered his eyes open.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Where are you going?" Draco asked with a yawn.

"I'm going to head down to the library, and then to class," Hermione told him. "I wasn't going to wake you. I know you've had a rough night."

"This is true, but it's also not Head Boy behavior. Miss Granger, I am surprised by you. I am such a bad influence." Draco teased. Hermione giggled.

"I'm just worried about you." She finally said. Draco flung the bed sheets away and stepped out of bed.

"I'll be fine, love. Hogwarts is almost over. I'll have my time to recuperate." Hermione nodded her head slowly.

"I'm going to take a shower really quick, and then I'll see you in Potions." Draco gave her a peck on the lips, and went into the bathroom.

_

* * *

_

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
_Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_

"Where's Draco?" Harry asked Hermione. Ron and Harry met her outside the classroom door.

"He'll be here any minute. He went to take a shower, so he might be a little late." She instructed him.

"I'm surprised he's even coming." Ron told them. They walked into the Potions classroom and handed in their essays.

"He's trying to set a good example." Hermione told him. Harry and Ron looked at each other but didn't say anything. The two were thinking the same thing. Ron was a Prefect, and if something had happened to Harry, he'd take the rest of his life off. But they chose not to say anything.

"Hermione, do you love him?" Harry asked.

"I vaguely recall you asking me this before," Hermione teased. She began taking down notes as Slughorn started his lecture. He, like all the other teachers, was in a good mood about Voldemort's death, but also a bit heavy-spirited because of Snape's death.

"You do love him, don't you?" Ron prodded. Hermione sighed impatiently.

"Yes. I do. But I don't know how to tell him. Hogwarts is over in three weeks, and I'm not sure where that's going to take us. I don't want to be a fool about it." She replied. She held back tears, and clenched her quill tighter. Ron and Harry didn't know what to say. That was good enough for her.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, it's nice of you to show up," Professor Slughorn said saucily. Hermione turned around and saw Draco walk into the room. He had this aura to him that always made her feel wild and reckless. Of course, this was class, so she couldn't do anything about it.

"Sorry, Professor. It's been a rough night." Professor Slughorn tried to hide a smile, and continued to lecture. Draco winked at Hermione and sat down.

'_What am I going to do?'_ She thought to herself sadly. When Ron cheated on her, she never thought that she could ever love anyone as much as she loved Ron. But then Draco came along. What if Draco ended up leaving her too? Hermione didn't have money like Draco did. She sometimes wished she did though…she'd have more than one house, and Draco could live close to her, or even WITH her, if she moved in.

"Miss Granger, are you still with us?" Professor Slughorn asked. Hermione jerked herself out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Professor."

"Well, Potter and Weasley chose you to go get the potions ingredients, and you haven't moved." Hermione glared at Harry and Ron. They didn't say anything. Blushing furiously, she got up and joined the others in getting the Potions ingredients.

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
__My gift is my song and this one's for you_

After class, Hermione was free for another several hours. She wandered the halls, pondering where to go. As she walked, she passed Dumbledore's office. The door was open just a crack, so she peeked in.

"Sir?" Hermione walked in cautiously.

"Ah, Miss Granger, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"I…wanted to ask you a question." Hermione replied.

"Seems like everybody wants to ask me questions," Dumbledore said in an amused tone of voice.

"Where will Draco go?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore thought for a moment.

"I am not sure, Miss Granger. Why do you ask?" He noted the crestfallen look on her face.

"No reason," She finally said after a moment's silence. She turned to go through the castle once more.

"Hermione," Dumbledore called out to her. Hermione turned around to face him. He gave her a tiny smile.

"If it's meant to be, it will be." He told her. Hermione blushed a little and smiled. It was quite awkward that Professor Dumbledore was giving her love advice.

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione told him softly.

_

* * *

_

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

Draco never paid attention in Herbology. Usually, he slept. But today, he was thinking about Hermione. Less about Hermione, but more about what he was going to do. He loved her; that went without saying. When he was with her, he felt like a changed person. Someone he wanted to remain. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He knew he was too young to be thinking these things, but Hermione was it. He felt it, every time he looked at her. Every time he said her name, whether out loud or in his head. Hermione Malfoy.

He chuckled to himself. He never would have believed that he, Draco Malfoy, would have had these thoughts about Hermione. He had watched her grow up, as did most of Hogwarts. He saw the way guys gawked at her in the hallways. Sure, he wanted to deck them, but it gave him a certain thrill. Draco knew that Hermione was his; that she wasn't thinking about anyone else.

"Something funny, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Sprout asked curtly. Professor Sprout…it did not matter to her that Draco was a changed man. Well, in some retrospects anyway.

"Not at all." Malfoy drawled. He hunched over and began taking notes so that he wouldn't be kicked out of class. That wasn't Head Boy behavior.

_

* * *

_

I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

The three weeks went by too fast. The last day of Hogwarts, all of the 7th Year students dressed in their dressed robes and headed down to the Great Hall. There would be a graduation ceremony, Hogwarts style.

"Seven years, come and gone," Dumbledore stood at his podium, surveying the crowd of students. "Seven years of good times. Seven years of bad times." He looked around and adjusted his glasses.

"I won't make this ceremony very long, as I know some of you will be raiding the kitchens and having your dorm parties." His eyes twinkled as some students shifted in their seats.

Professor McGonagall called out each student and handed them their Wizarding Diploma. When Hermione's name was called, she held back tears and walked to get something she earned. Ron, Harry, and Draco called out to her. Hermione blushed and sat back down. Next to Draco, of course. He kissed her on the cheek, which made her blush. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes.

Ron and Harry got the same response Hermione got. Draco wasn't that enthused, but he did clap. Hermione smiled at him encouragingly.

The ceremony lasted for an hour before they were dismissed. Draco went to say goodbye to his friends. Hermione scurried to the Heads' Common Room. She needed time alone. She knew she was going to cry at any moment. Once she got into the Common Room, she let the tears loose. During the past three weeks, she still hadn't come to any conclusions about where Draco was going to stay. She was unsure if she would ever see him again.

She felt a pair of big, strong arms wrap around her. She leaned into them.

"It's okay…" Draco whispered. He stroked her hair gently, letting her cry.

"No, it's not…" She whispered.

"Why? Why isn't it okay?" Draco asked her.

"B-Because…I don't know if I'll ever see you again." Hermione blubbered.

"Well, that's a silly thing to think." Draco told her. Hermione glared at him.

"Well, it is," Draco insisted. "It's not like we're never going to see each other again. I just don't know what my living situation is." Hermione looked down at her lap. Draco tilted her chin up with his index finger and kissed her tears away.

"I was going to tell you this at the ceremony, but you took off. This wasn't as romantic as I wanted it to be, but Hermione, I love you."

Hermione sniffled, and smiled a little smile.

"You do?" Hermione asked.

"You bet I do. I love everything about you."

"Everything?"

"Everything. The look of concentration when you're working on a paper. The way you sleep. The way you look me in the eyes. I love seeing you when you're with Potter and Weasley. I love you when you're happy. I love you when you're sad. I love you even when your head is stuck in a toilet." Hermione laughed out loud at that.

"I love you too, Draco." Hermione said.

"Well, I knew that already." Draco scoffed.

"You're full of it." Hermione shot at him.

"I love it when you talk dirty," He retorted.

Hermione kissed him hard, entangling her hand in his hair. It was a kiss out of the blue, especially by Hermione. Draco was caught by surprise, but kissed her back.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"We have one more night here. Let's make the best of it." She whispered saucily. She got up, and ran her index finger down his shoulder, to his spine, and then onto his other shoulder. Draco was hot on her tail.

_

* * *

_

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_

"I guess this is it." Draco said to Hermione quietly. It was raining as they stood outside Kings Cross Station. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were waiting patiently. Draco, of course, had no one waiting for him.

The train ride back was silent. It was a comfortable silent, but a sad one at the same time. No words were said. Hermione sat with Harry for a few brief moments before Ginny Weasley came to be with Harry. Hermione excused herself and went back to the Heads' train compartment. Hermione and Draco talked about the school year. They laughed, they cried, they kissed, and they snuggled. The entire time they talked, his arm was wrapped around her.

Now it was time to go. Hermione was getting tears in her eyes again.

"Don't cry, Hermione." Draco told her softly.

"It's hard not to." Hermione replied. Draco kissed her forehead, and pulled her in his arms. Her shoulders shuddered as she cried into his neck. He rubbed her back in response, trying to get her to calm down. He looked over and saw Mr. Granger, looking a bit suspicious and fatherly like.

"Um. Herm, your dad's giving me the evil eye." Draco said. Hermione stopped crying and began laughing.

"What, is the Malfoy scared of my dad?" Hermione teased. Draco puffed out his chest.

"Scared? Me? Never!" Hermione laughed again. He smiled gently. He bent down and kissed her forehead. Hermione stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"Will I see you again?" Hermione asked.

"Of course you will, you crazy." Draco replied. She smiled at his response.

"I love you, Draco." Hermione told him.

"I love you too." Draco replied. His breath got caught in his throat. "I'll owl you." Hermione nodded her head. Reluctantly, she turned away and walked towards her parents. Draco watched as Hermione hugged her mom and her dad. They walked out of the train station. Hermione looked back every so often. Draco blew her a kiss.

"What?" Draco asked to a couple of gawking second-years. "I'm in love here." When he turned back, Hermione was gone.

His hair was now sopping wet from the rain.

"Huh. Weird," Draco said to himself. He wiped some water from his cheeks. "Rain must've gotten in my eyes somehow."

He turned around to leave, but he saw Harry watching him.

"Something you want, Potter?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Do you really love her?" Harry asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Draco asked.

"One that I need to know."

"That's a stupid question. Of course I love her. I love everything about her. I know that it's hard for you to divulge. I know that you haven't gotten used to this me, but--"

"Malfoy, shut up. I just want Hermione happy." Harry said. He stepped forward and held out his hand. Malfoy stared at it for a while, and then shook it.

"Take care of her." Harry said.

"Maybe I shouldn't, just to spite you." Draco told him. And the unthinkable happened: Harry laughed.

_

* * *

_

But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

Summer was good to Hermione. She got owls from everyone. Harry, Ron, Ginny, but none from Draco. She tried to not show she was hurt. She honestly wasn't expecting Draco to really write. She never thought as that type. But it still hurt her. Her parents tried to prod her for information. "Who was that boy at the train station?" They'd always ask. She couldn't tell them it was Draco Malfoy. They wouldn't understand. They knew to a certain extent how Draco treated others. They wouldn't understand that he changed.

It bothered her that Draco hadn't sent her a letter yet. She figured maybe he was busy, but she knew that was not the case.

Hermione may have gotten her wizarding license from Hogwarts, but at home she was working on a different license: a drivers' license. She couldn't wait to get it. Maybe that would take her mind off of Draco.

* * *

It wasn't that Draco wouldn't send Hermione letters. It was the fact that he _couldn't_. He was busy. That day at the train station, he had asked Potter if he could move in to Grimmauld's place. Harry was extremely reluctant, but he finally agreed. Draco was too busy moving in. 

One night, Draco was passed out from moving in, when he got a prod from Harry.

"Message her, you idiot." Harry demanded, when he came to.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked. His eyes narrowed.

"Message Hermione."

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" Draco asked. He got off the couch and went into the kitchen. Harry took Draco by the collar and slammed him into the wall.

"You told me you would take good care of her. She has not gotten ANYTHING from you." Harry was frustrated. Draco was amused.

"She's gotten plenty from me, Potter." Draco said saucily. That remark made him receive a left blow.

"Bloody fucking hell, Potter! You've gone mad!"

"I have not gone mad. Summer vacation has been going on for three weeks, and you haven't even thought as much to owl her, or even visit."

"Because I'm planning something, all right?" Draco yelled. Draco shoved his hands in his hair. "Hell, Potter! Do you really think I'd be so stupid as to forget about Hermione? Hell, no! I'm not trying to avoid her, I'm trying to think up of ways to ask her to be my fucking bride!" Harry stepped back.

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh!'. I deserve an apology."

"Sorry." Harry mumbled. Draco went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. Harry followed him.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to go to her dad's work. I'm going to ask for his permission to marry her, and then I'm going to surprise Hermione."

_

* * *

_

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

And that's exactly what Draco did the next day. Dr. Granger was sitting at his desk, when a young man stepped in.

"May I help you?" Dr. Granger asked.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco introduced. He stuck his hand out. Dr. Granger didn't shake it.

"Draco Malfoy…you mean the Draco Malfoy that has yet to send my daughter a letter?" Draco winced. This was going to be hard. He already had to deal with Harry. He hoped that Dr. Granger wouldn't shove him against a wall either.

"Yes, that would be me. But I have a good reason for that. I've moved in with Harry, Harry Potter, Hermione's friend. The entire time I've been bringing my stuff in." Dr. Granger wasn't listening. This wasn't going well.

"I'm in love with your daughter." Draco blurted. That caused Dr. Granger to look up. Draco sighed. "I know that I haven't made a good impression so far, but I feel like a cad. I love your daughter very much. I am not sure what she's told you in the past, but that part of me has changed. I was a young boy back then, whose life was being run by someone else. I hadn't had the chance to live my life the way _I_ want to. I know it's hard to believe, but it is true." Draco went on telling Hermione's father the events in the summer, leading up to now. Of course, he left out the parts where they had sex. When he was finished, Dr. Granger was looking at him in a different light. Good. That relieved Draco a little.

"Sir, I love your daughter more than I've loved anyone in my entire life. I want to marry her. I haven't contacted Hermione not only because I have been moving in, but also because I've been trying to think up of ways to surprise her." He looked directly into Dr. Granger's eyes.

"Draco, I don't know you that well. But I did notice the way my daughter was looking at you at the train station. I notice the looks she gets whenever the mail doesn't come. I have always trusted my daughter's judgment. If you are in love with her, and she is in love with you, my daughter's happiness is what is most important to me. Yes, you may marry her." Draco's eyes lit up. He shook Dr. Granger's hand profusely.

"Thank you, so much. I won't let you down."

* * *

Dr. Granger came home from work to find Hermione helping her mother in the kitchen. He had called his wife after Draco left and told her the news. Everyone knew but Hermione. 

"Hermione, love, will you go outside and get the newspaper?" Dr. Granger asked. Hermione set the kitchen mitts down, and went outside. She had a look of sadness on her face all day. She did things now with an emotionless expression.

When she got outside, she found there was no newspaper. She turned to go back inside, but something caught her eye. She turned around and saw a car parked right on the street. Her eyes widened in surprise, as she ran out to view it. When she turned back, her parents were standing there.

"I…I don't know what to say!" Hermione exclaimed cheerfully. She loved the car, but it wasn't Draco. Her parents could see it in her eyes.

"Do you want to take it for a spin?" Said another voice. A familiar voice. Hermione shook her head. She was hearing things. Or…was she?

She walked around the car to find Draco squatting. He had sat like that so he wouldn't be noticed.

"Draco…" Hermione's voice cracked. Draco stood up, and went to hug her, but she backed away suspiciously.

"You haven't written." Hermione accused.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I really am." Hermione turned to look at her parents. They both were pulling a poker face. His dad just shrugged. His mom said nothing. Hermione looked back at Draco.

"The truth is…I can't write letters. I'm not the type of guy to write letters. I can't tell you how much I love you on a piece of parchment. I can't tell you how much I miss you with a quill and ink. I have to see you in order to tell you." Draco said. Hermione's lips twitched in an upward smile.

"Hermione, I love you with all my heart. I've loved you since the school year started. We have gone through a lot together. I'm not very good at these things, because you know me. I'm never one to show emotion. But I've done a lot of thinking the past few weeks. I've tried imagining my life without you, and I can't. You are my rock. You are the only one I can picture myself with. Not Pansy. Not anyone. Just you. I don't have a ring right now, but that can be changed within the next couple of days, but Hermione…" He took her hand, and bent down. "Will you just please make me less miserable and marry me?"

Hermione was crying right when he got down on his knee. She knew what was coming next. She was crying so hard, she couldn't say anything, so she just nodded.

"Yes!" Draco yelled. He picked her up, swung her around, and hugged her tightly. When he looked up to thank her father, they had gone back inside already. He looked at his beautiful bride-to-be…who was currently crying in happy hysterics, but that's okay.

"Granger, must we do this every time we meet?" Draco teased. He wiped her tears away. He pulled her closer to him.

"I love you." Hermione whispered.

"I love you too," Draco replied, his lips near hers. "Mrs. Hermione Malfoy." Their lips met.

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
__Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen _

**A/N: Wow! This chapter was so long! Anyway, I'm sorry if Draco seemed a little out of character. Oh well, the guy's in love! Thanks once again, for your reviews! I enjoyed writing this last chapter. The song was "Your Song" by Sir Elton John**


End file.
